Nawet mistrzowie
by Stokrot
Summary: Jurij Plisiecki napotyka Problem przez duże P, jednak będąc Lodowym Tygrysem Rosji, za nic nie chce się do niego przyznać. Co skutkuje lawiną komplikacji - bo jak inaczej może się skończyć pyskowanie Lilii Baranowskiej?
1. Chapter 1

Dzień pierwszy: ranek

Yuuri Katsuki zjechał do bandy petersburskiego lodowiska, patrząc jak grupa Yakowa Feltsmana wychodzi na lód. Choć dochodziła dopiero siódma, trenował już od blisko godziny – Viktor użył swoich wejść, by w godzinach wczesnoporannych zarezerwować halę tylko dla siebie i ukochanego. Plan był taki, by rosyjski mistrz dołączał następnie do kolegów z reprezentacji i szlifował programy pod surowym okiem własnego trenera – rychło jednak okazało się, że to tylko teoria. To znaczy, owszem, Viktor jak najbardziej uczestniczył w treningach z reprezentacją, ale Yuuri nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że stanie się to także JEGO udziałem. Tymczasem dzień w dzień znajdował się jakiś pretekst, dla którego Japończyk miał pozostać na tafli, otoczony młodymi – i wściekle utalentowanymi – Rosjanami. I zwykle służył za wzór cnót wszelakich…

To też było swego rodzaju niespodzianką. Rezerwa, z jaką trener Feltsman traktował go przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu podczas zeszłorocznego Pucharu Rosji, nie wiedzieć kiedy rozpłynęła się w niebyt i wyglądało na to, że srogi zazwyczaj Rosjanin go… lubił? Yuuri nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek w karierze słyszał tyle pochwał, choćby wypowiadanych niebezpośrednio i dość szorstkim tonem. „Katsuki nigdy się nie spóźnia! Słyszałeś kiedyś, żeby Katsuki tak marudził? Popatrz na krawędzie Katsukiego, tak to się robi!" – i tak dalej, i tak dalej, aż Japończykowi robiło się trochę głupio. Choć skłamałby, mówiąc, że jemu też się nie obrywało.

\- YURI! – dobiegło naraz z przeciwnej strony lodowiska i Japończyk odruchowo zerknął w tamtym kierunku, przekonany, że 1) w niewiadomy sposób nabroił bądź 2) jest natychmiast niezbędny, by pokazać juniorom podstawy. Zorientował się jednak w swojej pomyłce, widząc drobną, jasnowłosą postać, stojącą przed trenerem z pięściami wyzywająco opartymi na biodrach. No tak. Jurij Plisiecki.

Yuuri oparł się plecami o bandę, uśmiechając się lekko i odkręcając butelkę z wodą. Codzienne utarczki między legendarnym trenerem a jego tyleż utalentowanym, co pyskatym podopiecznym należały bez mała do miejscowej tradycji. Rzadko kiedy jednak dochodziło do nich, zanim trening na dobre się rozpoczął…

Japończyk ściągnął brwi. Czas spędzony wspólnie w Hasetsu w zeszłym roku i po zakończeniu bieżącego sezonu sprawił, że czuł się na swój sposób odpowiedzialny za młodszego kolegę. Co tym razem przeskrobał Rosyjski Łobuziak?

\- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że włosy na trening się wiąże?! – huknął tymczasem Yakow Feltsman, rzecz jasna po rosyjsku; niemniej po kilku miesiącach spędzonych w Petersburgu Yuuri rozumiał język na tyle, żeby zrozumieć sens wypowiedzi. – Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że będziesz tak trenował poczwórnego lutza, poczochrańcu!

Katsuki tylko pokiwał głową. Co by nie mówić, było w tym sporo racji. Nawet jeśli w swoim czasie zachwycał się wyczynami długowłosego Viktora – nie, wróć, wszak zachwycał się nimi do tej pory, kogo on próbował oszukać – to jednak wykonywanie tak trudnych ewolucji jak poczwórne skoki z włosami wpadającymi do oczu byłoby wysoce ryzykowne. A czupryna Jurija sięgała już dobrze poniżej ramion i nic nie wskazywało na to, by nastolatek zamierzał ją ściąć, nawet jeśli wciąż nie opanował trudnej sztuki układania włosów inaczej, niż tylko wiążąc je w kitkę na karku.

Równocześnie zaś Japończyk był w stanie z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przewidzieć skutki trenerskiego wykładu – i jak się po chwili okazało, trafił w sedno. Yakow Feltsman jeszcze nie skończył mówić, gdy Jurij tylko wzruszył ramionami, obrócił na pięcie, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął rozgrzewkę (włosów oczywiście nie związał). Z początku Yuuri zmartwił się, że trener zaraz eksploduje – a przynajmniej wskazywał na to odcień, który przybrała jego twarz – jednak w chwilę potem Rosjanin zmienił obiekt zainteresowania i zaczął z kolei sztorcować Viktora. Narzeczony Katsukiego dopiero co wrócił z toalety i chyba zamierzał przesmyrnąć się niezauważony obok pozostałych łyżwiarzy, by dla odmiany uniknąć uciążliwej rozgrzewki.

Japończyk westchnął. No dobra. Koniec przerwy. Lepiej będzie dołączyć do pozostałych, zanim dojdzie do ofiar w ludziach…

Niemniej, wbrew jego obawom, pierwsza część treningu minęła w miarę spokojnie, przynajmniej jak na petersburskie standardy. Viktor ostatecznie nie zdołał umknąć przed rozgrzewką i teraz z miną skrzywdzonej sarenki i Giorgijem dla towarzystwa ćwiczył podstawowe kroki w kącie lodowiska. Yuuri – tak jak mógł się spodziewać – rychło został porwany przez trenera, by zaprezentować juniorkom, jak poprawnie wykonać Inę Bauer, zaś Mila Babiczewa i jej dwie koleżanki pracowały nad trudnym wejściem do potrójnego lutza. Rudowłosej łyżwiarce co i rusz obrywało się za zmianę krawędzi na wewnętrzną tuż przed samym wybiciem i Japończyk, który miał ten sam problem jeszcze w czasach juniorskich, cokolwiek jej współczuł, szczególnie że Yakow Feltsman nie przebierał w słowach. No i, rzecz jasna, był jeszcze Jurij…

Młodziutki Rosjanin uporał się z własną rozgrzewką, nim jego starsi koledzy dotarli do jej połowy, po czym szybko zabrał się do znacznie trudniejszych elementów. I nic nie wskazywało na jakikolwiek problem, dopóki nastolatek trzymał się piruetów i sekwencji kroków. Gdy jednak przyszło do skoków…

Katsuki zerknął ciekawie na Jurija, który najeżdżał właśnie do poczwórnego salchowa, i aż się skrzywił, gdy w chwilę potem chłopak gruchnął na lód. Kolejne podejście do skoku również zakończyło się niepowodzeniem, podobnie jak próba poczwórnego toeloopa. Oczywistym było, że przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy są rozpuszczone włosy, które nie tylko przesłaniały Rosjaninowi pole widzenia, zwłaszcza przy lądowaniu, ale też z pewnością nie pomagały w rotacji. Doprawdy, czemu po prostu ich nie związał?

Prawdę mówiąc, ten ośli upór zaczynał trochę niepokoić Japończyka. Owszem, Jurij bywał aż nadto zawzięty, szczególnie gdy chciał zrobić na złość trenerowi bądź Viktorowi; niemniej prawie się nie zdarzało, by głupio ryzykował bez potrzeby. Gdy przychodziło do kwestii związanych z łyżwiarstwem i startami Jurij Plisiecki, mimo młodego wieku, potrafił być zaskakująco poważny i odpowiedzialny – co więc dziś go ugryzło?

Otaczające Yuuriego juniorki, aż jęknęły, gdy ich niewiele starszy kolega znów się wyłożył – tym razem przy potrójnym axlu – a Katsuki poczuł, że lada moment w hali dojdzie do znacznie gorszego kataklizmu, przynajmniej jeśli emanująca od trenera Feltsmana fala mroku i chłodu stanowiła tu jakąś przesłankę.

Nim jednak nastolatek zdołał na dobre pozbierać się po akslu – ba, nim jeszcze zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować – podjechała do niego Mila Babiczewa, ściągnęła z nadgarstka wściekle zieloną frotkę, po czym bezceremonialnie ucapiła blond grzywę i błyskawicznie związała ją w zadziorny koński ogon. Gdy Jurij zorientował się, co się dzieje, z miejsca zaczął prychać i się miotać, wyzywając koleżankę od podstępnych rudych wiedźm – frotki wszakże nie ściągnął. Japończyk odetchnął z niejaką ulgą. Teraz już wszystko powinno być w po-…

\- Ej, Yuuri! – Rudowłosa Rosjanka nie wiedzieć kiedy zjawiła się tu obok niego i szturchnęła go w bok. – Powiedz, przygarnęliście kota…?

Katsuki mrugnął zaskoczony. Kota? Skąd taki pomysł? Zresztą Makkachin miałby pewnie w tej kwestii dość jasne zapatrywania – jedynym kotem, którego pudel tolerował w swym najbliższym otoczeniu, był samozwańczy Lodowy Tygrys Rosji, który chwilę temu przeszorował po lodzie czterema literami. Fakt, że ostatnio rzeczywiście u nich pomieszkiwał, niemniej jednak…

\- N-niee – wyjąkał. – N-no wiesz, Mila-san, Makkachin i tak dalej…

\- Hmmm… - Mila z niewyjaśnionych względów nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – To ciekawe, bo…

Nie dane jej było dokończyć, bo w tejże chwili Yakow Feltsman zakomunikował, że leniwe zawodniczki, które będą tracić czas na flirtowanie z zajętymi cudzoziemcami, czeka nadprogramowy trening figur obowiązkowych. Rosjanka zachichotała pod nosem, puściła Yuuriemu oko, poczęstowała go kolejną sójką w bok, po czym czmychnęła trenować piruet z odchyleniem tułowia. Katsuki został sam, nieco oszołomiony.

Niemniej wyglądało na to, że dzięki interwencji najlepszej obecnie z rosyjskich zawodniczek kryzys przynajmniej chwilowo został zażegnany: Jurij nie ryzykował już skręcenia karku z tytułu włosów wpadających do oczu, a trener Feltsman uniknął przypuszczalnego ataku apopleksji. Viktor też skorzystał na zaistniałej sytuacji – korzystając z powszechnego zainteresowania młodszym kolegą z tafli, niepostrzeżenie skończył rozgrzewkę i zajął się dopracowywaniem sekwencji kroków do nowego programu krótkiego. Wyglądało na to, że pozostała część treningu upłynie bezproblemowo - wtedy jednak w hali zjawiła się Lilia Baranowska.

Była primabalerina teatru Bolszoj – i, jak wskazywały wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi, choreograf Jurija Plisieckiego także na kolejny sezon – jak zwykle zajęła miejsce za bandą, w skupieniu śledząc trening, a w szczególności swego podopiecznego. I, na ile mógł ocenić Yuuri, dostrzegłszy jej spojrzenie, coś bardzo, ale to bardzo jej się nie podobało.

\- Juriju Michajłowiczu Plisiecki! – ostry głos kobiety przeciął powietrze jakby w odpowiedzi na myśli Katsukiego. – Cóż to ma być? Czemu wyglądasz jak…

Kolejnej części jej wypowiedzi Japończyk nie zrozumiał – i nie było w tym nic specjalnie zaskakującego, zważywszy, że niegdysiejsza małżonka trenera Feltsmana miała słabość do wyszukanych i nad wyraz przy tym celnym porównań. Zazwyczaj Yuuri poznawał ich treść po czasie, w trakcie pogawędek po treningu, gdy tłumaczyli mu je – najczęściej półgłosem, nie szczędząc przy tym chichotów – Viktor, Mila, a czasem nawet Jurij. Dziś wszakże wolałby poznać ich treść od razu…

Pomoc przyszła z najmniej spodziewanej strony. U boku Katsukiego wyhamował znienacka Giorgij Popowicz – juniorki od paru minut co najwyżej symulowały skupienie na ćwiczeniach – i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

\- Pani Lilia jest dziś w znakomitej formie – oznajmił nieomal z podziwem. Yuuri popatrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Co powiedziała?

\- Ach! – Rosjanin przybrał natchniony wyraz twarzy. – Wedle jej słów nasz Jura wygląda dziś jak „rozczochrany niczym nieboskie stworzenie dachowiec po potyczce z drużyną petersburskich hokeistów". Rzecz jasna, raczej nie jest owym faktem zachwycona. Twierdzi… - Giorgij nadstawił ucha. – Twierdzi, że to wysoce niepiękne i ogólnie karygodne. I nie do przyjęcia.

Japończyk przeanalizował szybko wypowiedź starszego łyżwiarza, bezbłędnie odnajdując w niej najbardziej niepokojący element.

\- Nie rozumiem… - Jak to: „po potyczce"?

\- Więc nic nie zauważyłeś? – Giorgij nachylił się ku niemu konspiracyjnie. – Nasza kicibalerina wygląda, jakby na dzień dobry pocięła się po buzi własną łyżwą.

Yuuri wytrzeszczył oczy. Więc to dlatego Mila pytała go o kota…

Tak czy owak, teraz zmartwił się już nie na żarty. Jeszcze wczoraj z Jurijem absolutnie wszystko było w porządku: bądź co bądź calutki wieczór spędzili na kanapie, oglądając – na specjalnie życzenie ich gościa zresztą – „Kociego samuraja". Dziś rano zaś, gdy wychodzili, młody Rosjanin wciąż tkwił w pokoju gościnnym Viktora, zakopany pod kołdrą, spod której wystawała tylko jedna stopa w skarpetce z panterkę. Katsuki ledwie przekonał narzeczonego, by nie robił koledze zdjęcia i nie wrzucał do mediów społecznościowych – nawet jeśli Phichit piałby z zachwytu (czy może raczej właśnie dlatego). W każdym razie, gdyby Viktorowi udało się zrealizować ten plan, na instagramie wylądowałaby raczej jego fotografia. Z krwawymi śladami pazurków rosyjskiego Tygrysa na twarzy.

Co prowadziło z powrotem do sedna problemu. Jeśli Jurijowi istotnie przydarzyło się coś złego, to, metodą eliminacji, mogło mieć to miejsce tylko w drodze na lodowisko…

Yuuri zaklął w duchu. Do licha! Czyżby coś przeoczyli? Czy Jurij Plisiecki mógł mieć jakiś problem, z którego nie zdawali sobie sprawy? Może wpadł, nooo, w nieciekawe towarzystwo? Albo, o zgrozo, ktoś go prześladował? I to tak, że aż posuwał się do przemocy?

Japończyk złapał się za głowę. Ładne rzeczy… wspaniali z nich opiekunowie, skoro niczego nie zauważyli…!

\- O, a teraz – podjął Giorgij po chwili uważnego nasłuchiwania – zeszło na to, że błędem było pozwalać Jurze, by was odwiedzał. I zdaje się, że pani Lilia chce z tobą pomówić.

Katsuki momentalnie zesztywniał.

\- Ż-że co? – zdołał wydukać. Jego rozmówca uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Kiwa na ciebie, widzisz?

Yuuri spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i upewnił się, że Lilia Baranowska faktycznie na niego kiwała. I to gestem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Przełknął nerwowo. Cóż… razie kozie wio…

\- Powodzenia – rzucił za nim Giorgij, a Japończyk ledwie się powstrzymał, by nie przewrócić oczami. Taaa, z pewnością się przyda…

Podjechał grzecznie do bandy, gdzie czekała choreograf, a przy niej wybitnie niezadowolony z życia Jurij. Wyraz twarzy byłej gwiazdy baletu nie wróżył nic dobrego, toteż Katsuki na wszelki wypadek z góry nastawił się na najgorsze. I była to słuszna decyzja.

\- Wstyd! – huknęła kobieta silnie akcentowaną angielszczyzną. Fakt, że kojarzyła się Yuuriemu z jego licealną nauczycielką biologii zdecydowanie nie pomagał, niemniej Japończyk starał się dzielnie trzymać pion. Szczególnie że czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych w hali. – Hańba! Dyshonor! Jak tak można!

Katsuki zastanowił się przelotnie, czy to już ten moment, w którym powinien paść na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie, wtedy jednak sprawy przybrały dość nieoczekiwany obrót.

\- Widzisz, Juriju Michajłowiczu? Oto skala twojej nieodpowiedzialności! Żeby tak się odwzajemniać za gościnę i opiekę! Doprawdy, jestem tobą wysoce rozczarowana!

Yuuri zdębiał. Był przekonany, że to jemu się oberwie, tymczasem…

\- Gdyby chodziło o samego Nikiforowa – podjęła Lilia Baranowska z westchnieniem – zapewne nigdy nie wyraziłabym zgody. W końcu Bóg jeden wie, co mogłoby przyjść do głowy temu obłąkańcowi. Niemniej wiem, że ty, Katsuki – tu zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Japończyka – jesteś dość rozsądny, by nie dopuścić do niestosownych zachowań.

„Rozsądny Katsuki" poczerwieniał odrobinę. Jak widać wieści o jego wyczynach podczas bankietu po finale Grand Prix sprzed dwóch lat nie dotarły do carycy rosyjskiego baletu. Dzięki ci, Buddo, że Phichit nie znalazł się wtedy w najlepszej szóstce… zdjęcia byłyby WSZĘDZIE.

\- De facto – kontynuowała tymczasem choreograf – tylko dlatego zgodziliśmy się na to z Yakowem. Niestety, Jurij zawiódł nasze zaufanie…

\- Pieprzenie! – nastroszył się w jednej chwili już i tak naburmuszony nastolatek. – Nie zrobiłem nic złego, cholerna jędzo!

\- Bacz na słownictwo, młody człowieku. – Chłodne spojrzenie primabaleriny, nie bez kozery nazywanej przez łyżwiarzy Żelazną Lilią, najwidoczniej działało lepiej niż krzykliwe reprymendy trenera Feltsmana, bowiem młody Rosjanin jakby nieco spotulniał. – Poza tym, jeśli, jak twierdzisz, nie zaszło nic niewłaściwego, czemu twoja twarz wygląda, jakbyś bił się z krzakiem berberysu? Nie zechcesz mi chyba wmawiać, że zaciąłeś się przy goleniu?

Yuuri skorzystał z okazji, by w końcu przyjrzeć się uważniej twarzy młodszego kolegi i odkrył, że ani pani Lilia, ani Mila bynajmniej nie przesadzały. Podbródek i dolną część policzków Jurija pokrywała siatka drobnych zadrapań. Podobnie wyglądał Phichit, gdy na obozie treningowym jeszcze w czasach Detroit uparł się, żeby zrobić zdjęcie szopa, czym zwierzak, co tu dużo mówić, nie był zachwycony. Tyle że w Petersburgu szopów raczej nie było. Były za to koty – ale z jakichś względów ten scenariusz wydawał się Katsukiemu dziwnie mało prawdopodobny. Choć oczywiście nie dało się go całkiem wykluczyć…

\- Masz nam może coś do powiedzenia, młody człowieku? – Lilia Baranowska zmierzyła podopiecznego surowym spojrzeniem. Yuuri aż się wzdrygnął, ponownie przypominając sobie lekcje biologii i odpytywanie z cyklu Krebsa, którego nijak nie mógł zapamiętać. Niemniej na Juriju słowa trenerki nie zrobiły najmniejszego wrażenia.

\- Nie będę za nic przepraszał! – prychnął, wypisz wymaluj, jak rozwścieczony kocur. – Idź się wypchać, ty stara jędzo!

To powiedziawszy, okręcił się na pięcie i w jednej chwili przemknął na przeciwległy koniec lodowiska. Tam podjechał do niego Viktor, najwyraźniej zatroskany sytuacją równie mocno jak Yuuri, ale wyglądało na to, że Plisiecki zbył go z sobie tylko właściwym wdziękiem. Katsuki przygryzł wargę, po czym zaryzykował zerknięcie na pozostałych uczestników treningu. Wszyscy patrzyli mniej więcej w tę samą stronę – czyli tam, gdzie Jurij jak gdyby nic nie zaszło, ćwiczył kombinację piruetów – i tylko Yakow Feltsman kierował swój wzrok całkiem gdzie indziej. Konkretniej rzecz biorąc: ku swej byłej małżonce, stojącej za plecami Japończyka.

Yuuri zadrżał, czując jak włosy na karku w jednej chwili stają mu dęba – bowiem z oblicza niewzruszonego zazwyczaj trenera biła groza. Całkiem jakby wybryk Jurija zbudził przedwieczne zło…

O kurczę, przemknęło przez myśli Katsukiego. Ale się porobiło…


	2. Chapter 2

Dzień pierwszy: wieczór

Ale się porobiło, pomyślał Yuuri, idąc z Makkachinem przez park. Wiekowy pudel hasał niczym szczeniak, rozpędzając stadka gołębi na trawniku i Japończyk mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Chciałby podzielać tę psią beztroskę; niestety, w obecnej sytuacji raczej nie było to możliwe.

Katsuki aż się skrzywił, przypominając sobie finał porannych wydarzeń. „Bomba" wybuchła na zakończenie treningu, kiedy wszyscy schodzili z tafli. Japończyk zbierał właśnie swoje rzeczy, kiedy wyminął go wciąż nabzdyczony Jurij. Młody Rosjanin planował najwyraźniej czmychnąć do szatni, nim ktokolwiek go zauważy, jednakże ta sztuka mu się nie udała. Na jego drodze wyrosła bowiem złowroga postać Lilii Baranowskiej.

\- Juriju Michałjowiczu Plisiecki – zaczęła, a Yuuriemu aż zrobiło się zimno na dźwięk jej głosu. – Do czasu aż przemyślisz swoje zachowanie… Masz bezwzględny zakaz wchodzenia na lód. Oraz do sali baletowej. Czy wyraziłam się jasno?

Katsuki zobaczył, jak wyraz twarzy Jurija w jednej chwili zmienia się z naburmuszonego we wstrząśnięty, przerażony, a następnie zraniony na wskroś. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, dolna warga zadrżała, dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Rosyjski nastolatek wyglądał jak dziecko, które niesprawiedliwie ukarano szlabanem. Yuuri poczuł piknięcie współczucia.

\- Ale… - spróbował zaprotestować Plisiecki. – Przecież…

\- Żadnych ale, Juriju Michajłowiczu – ucięła choreograf kategorycznie – Rozmawiałam już z Yakowem i przystał na to. Przemyśl dobrze swoje priorytety.

To powiedziawszy, była primabalerina okręciła się na pięcie i odeszła, stukając obcasami. Jurij przez chwilę patrzył na nią, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby walczył ze łzami, po czym na jego twarz ponownie powrócił gniew.

\- Głupia, stara harpia… - mruknął pod nosem, po czym niespodziewanie zwrócił się do Katsukiego. – A ty co się gapisz, wieprzku? Leć sobie do Viktora, ponabijajcie się razem…!

Yuuri przygryzł wargę, zaskoczony tym wybuchem; nim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, uprzedził go Viktor, który w międzyczasie zjechał do bandy.

\- No wiesz, Jura – rzucił z cieniem przygany. – Naprawdę mógłbyś być trochę milszy dla mojego narzeczonego.

Katsuki syknął: doceniał troskę ukochanego, ale w obecnej sytuacji podobny komentarz stanowczo nie był najlepszym pomysłem. Reakcja Jurija nie była więc dla niego zaskoczeniem.

\- Wal się, staruchu – burknął młody Rosjanin, naciągając kaptur na głowę. – Walcie się wszyscy, kurwa…

To powiedziawszy, porwał swój plecak i ruszył ku wyjściu, nie oglądając się na nikogo. Yuuri popatrzył za nim, zmartwiony: potrafił już rozpoznać, kiedy młodszy kolega był bliski łez i tym razem tak to właśnie wyglądało. Ech… Zanosiło się na niełatwy dzień…

Radosne szczekanie pudla przerwało rozmyślania Japończyka – i całe szczęście, bo mało brakowało, by pudel skąpał się w stawie, na którym odkrył parę kaczek. Yuuri w ostatniej chwili dogonił rozbrykane psisko i zapiął je na smycz.

Ledwie to zrobił – w jego kieszeni rozdzwoniła się komórka. Znajoma melodyjka była znakiem, że dzwonił Viktor. Czym prędzej odebrał.

\- Yuuuuri! – poskarżył się jego ukochany, nim jeszcze Katsuki zdążył się przywitać. – Wracaj szybko! On mnie nie słucha! Zamknął się w pokoju i nijak nie chce wyjść, czego bym nie mówił! W tobie jedyna nadzieja!

Japończyk powstrzymał ochotę, by przewrócić oczami. Oczywiście, Viktor dramatyzował; skłonność do dramatyzmu i przesady była integralną częścią jego charakteru i jednym z tych aspektów jego osobowości, które Yuuri nauczył się akceptować w codziennym życiu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że podobnie jak Katsuki na swój sposób troszczył się o Jurija, nawet jeśli młodszy z Rosjan nie zawsze chciał to dostrzec i docenić. Westchnął cicho.

\- N-niedługo wrócę – zapewnił. – I, ten, Viktor… może daj mu na razie spokój?

W słuchawce dało się słyszeć nieprzekonane sapnięcie.

\- Jesteś pewien, Yuuri?

\- Tak myślę – odparł. Zniecierpliwiony Makkachin trącił go nosem w dłoń, więc Japończyk odruchowo podrapał go za kosmatym uchem. – Czekaj na nas, naprawdę zaraz będziemy, dobrze?

Mężczyzna jego życia – wciąż ledwie mógł w to uwierzyć - przytaknął i rozłączył się, a Yuuri z wolna ruszył w drogę powrotną. Nie przypuszczał, że Viktor aż tak przejmie się całą sprawą, równocześnie zaś nie było się czemu dziwić. Coś podobnego nie wydarzyło się jak dotąd ani razu, odkąd Jurij zaczął ich odwiedzać, to zaś działo się całkiem często. Właściwie nie byłoby przesadą stwierdzenie, że mieszkanie Viktora stało się dla Plisieckiego bez mała drugim domem. Zaczęło się od wizyty na weekend, która niepostrzeżenie przeciągnęła się do dwóch tygodni, i od tamtej pory Jurij wpadał, kiedy tylko mu się podobało, często bez zapowiedzi i zostawał, jak długo chciał. Był jak młodszy brat lub kuzyn: czasem trochę irytujący, czasem trochę męczący , ale nigdy naprawdę uciążliwy. Ani Yuuriemu, ani Viktorowi nie przeszkadzało jego towarzystwo, a on też dobrze się z nimi czuł, choćby nawet czasem marudził i kręcił nosem na co bardziej otwarte demonstracje uczuć w ich wydaniu. Poza tym panowała niepisana zgoda, że Jurijowi dobrze zrobi trochę czasu z kimś bliższym mu wiekiem aniżeli pani Lilia i pan Feltsman; sam zainteresowany przebąkiwał coś zresztą o odpoczynku od „tych starych zgredów", jak ich nazywał. Wszyscy byli więc zadowoleni i obywało się bez kataklizmów… aż do dziś.

Yuuri z troską zmarszczył brwi. Cóż takiego mogło się wydarzyć? Co Jurij przed nimi ukrywał? Rzecz jasna, podjęli próbę wywiedzenia się tego jeszcze przed opuszczeniem hali treningowej, ale bezskutecznie. Odkąd zaś wyszli z lodowiska, o jakimkolwiek porozumieniu nie mogło być mowy. Przez całą drogę do mieszkania Viktora Jurij kroczył trzy krok przed nimi, w przygarbiony, z kapturem głęboko naciągniętym na czoło i pięściami gniewnie wbitymi w kieszenie bluzy. Cała jego postawa aż krzyczała: „nie zrobiłem nic złego i weźcie się, kurwa, odpierdolcie".

Katsuki przygryzł wargę. Bardzo chciał wierzyć w niewinność młodszego kolegi: owszem, Jurij Plisiecki bywał narwany, porywczy i czasem aż nadto skory do konfrontacji; jeśli jednak uparcie twierdził, że tym razem niczym nie zawinił, to Yuuri był gotowy mu uwierzyć. Niemniej, zadrapania na twarzy nie wzięły się przecież znikąd. Gdyby szło o coś błahego a w jakiś sposób wstydliwego – przykładowo bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z jednym zaułkowych kotów, których mnóstwo było w okolicy – to raczej nie szedłby w zaparte na tyle, żeby aż wykluczyć się z treningu. Ale… jeśli naprawdę działo się coś złego, z czego nie zdawali sobie sprawy, a o czym Jurij nie mógł im powiedzieć? Ta myśl niepokoiła go najbardziej.

Pogrążony w niewesołych myślach ani się spostrzegł, jak znalazł się przed znajomymi drzwiami do ich petersburskiego apartamentu. Ledwie je otworzył, rzuciło się nań jednoosobowe tornado, które w jednej chwili przeistoczyło się w istnego mackostwora, oplatając go kończynami niczym skrzyżowanie ośmiornicy z szalonym koalą.

\- V-Viktor…! – zdołał wydusić z siebie Yuuri. – Udusisz mnie!

\- Dobrze, że już jesteś, Yuuri! – zajęczał nieco teatralnie Viktor Nikiforow wprost w jego ucho. - Nasz syn nie chce mnie słuchać!

Yuuri wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Doprawdy, będzie musiał odbyć poważną rozmowę z Mari, by nie pożyczała więcej Viktorowi swojej tajnej kolekcji mang shoujo pod pretekstem nauki japońskiego – jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby jego narzeczony zaczął wypuszczać metaforyczne grzybki w kącie z byle powodu. Poza tym obecna sytuacja bynajmniej nie była zabawna, zwłaszcza z punktu widzenia Jurija. Należało potraktować ją poważnie, nawet jeśli Viktor chciał tylko na swój sposób rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- No już, już – mruknął, poklepując krzepiąco plecy obleczone błękitną koszulą, po czym podjął próbę uwolnienia się z niedźwiedziego uścisku. Okazało się to trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał: zlekceważony Makkachin postanowił przyłączyć się do zabawy, oplatając im kolana smyczą i dłuższą chwilę trwało, nim obaj zdołali się wyplątać. – Zaraz mi wszystko opowiesz.

Parę minut potem siedzieli razem przy kuchennym stole, gdzie Yuuri przysłuchiwał się relacji ukochanego, popijając zaparzoną naprędce zieloną herbatę z torebki. Wedle słów Viktora Jurij z początku zbywał go półsłówkami, nadal wypierając się jakiejkolwiek winy ze swojej strony, zaś przyciśnięty mocniej, najpierw puścił wiązankę (niewymierzoną wszak w nikogo konkretnego), by następnie trzasnąć drzwiami, zamknąć się w pokoju i od tamtej chwili się nie odzywać, pomimo wielokrotnie podejmowanych przez Viktora prób. Nie skutkowały ani błagania, ani zaklinania, ani mniej lub bardziej zawoalowane groźby; słowem, nastąpił Kryzys przez duże K i żywa legenda rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak go rozwiązać.

\- Wyłysieję z tego wszystkiego – poskarżył się Viktor żałośnie. – Zobaczysz, Yuuri, poprowadzę cię do ołtarza całkiem łysiuteńki. Albo o zgrozo w peruce…

Yuuri zaśmiał się trochę nerwowo, jak zwykle, gdy jego bądź co bądź narzeczony nawiązywał do tego tematu. Zaraz jednak spoważniał.

\- Ja też się martwię – przyznał, zerkając sponad swojego kubka. – Myślisz… myślisz, że, hmmm, jest coś, o czym nie wiemy?

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć… - Viktor bezradnym gestem odgarnął włosy z czoła. – Niestety, nasz Juraczka nie raczył mnie oświecić…

Katsuki popatrzył na ukochanego współczująco. Wiedział, że relacja rosyjskiego mistrza z młodszym kolegą była, co tu dużo mówić, dość trudna i wyboista; w każdym razie Viktor Nikiforow raczej nie był pierwszą osobą, względem której Jurij Plisiecki byłby gotowy do zwierzeń. Tym razem zaś dość konkretnie komplikowało to sprawę. Yuuri miał świadomość, że Viktor nie przesadzał, mówiąc mu przez telefon, że to on mógł być tutaj ostatnią nadzieją.

\- Sądzisz, że mnie zechce posłuchać? – zagadnął bez większego przekonania. Jego narzeczony uśmiechnął się nieco kwaśno.

\- Na pewno prędzej niż mnie – odparł. – Mówię poważnie, Yuuri, jeśli ty do niego nie dotrzesz, to nie wiem, kto zdoła!

Japończyk skupił zamyślony wzrok na powierzchni swojej herbaty. Prawdę mówiąc, byłby w stanie wskazać przynajmniej dwóch kandydatów, którzy nadaliby się do tego zadania lepiej od niego, ale fakt, jeden był w Moskwie, drugi zaś w odległym Kazachstanie. Los chciał, że z osób obecnych na miejscu to chyba rzeczywiście on, Yuuri Katsuki, miał największe szanse przemówić do rozsądku Rosyjskiego Tygrysa. Podniósł się z miejsca.

\- N-no cóż, spróbujmy – oznajmił, by zaraz potem skierować kroki do pokoju zajmowanego przez Jurija. Zastukał cicho, ale bez odzewu.

\- Jurij? – zagadnął, przykładając ucho do drzwi. – Jurij, mogę wejść?

Odpowiedzi nie było, nawet „odpieprz się" czy „spierdalaj". Zatem Viktor nie przesadzał, twierdząc, że ich młodszy kolega nijak nie reaguje. Z drugiej strony… skoro młody Rosjanin otwarcie nie protestował, milczenie można też było uznać za wyraz zgody, prawda? Yuuri zdawał sobie sprawę, że zapewne dopuszcza się nadużycia, ale mimo to nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.

W panującym we wnętrzu półmroku – Jurij nie kwapił się, by zapalić światło – dostrzegł wyciągniętą na łóżku sylwetkę młodszego łyżwiarza. Jego twarz oświetlała jedynie błękitnawa poświata z ekranika telefonu.

\- P-popsujesz sobie wzrok – skomentował Katsuki odruchowo i natychmiast tego pożałował. Jurij Plisiecki podniósł na niego płonące zielenią spojrzenie i Japończyk doszedł do wniosku, że wolałby stanąć oko w oko z prawdziwym tygrysem.

\- Też zamierzasz mnie szantażować? – prychnął, nijak nie odnosząc się do komentarza sprzed chwili. Yuuri zmarszczył brwi.

\- Szantażowałeś go, Viktor? – zagadnął, posyłając spojrzenie narzeczonemu, który zajrzał za nim przez uchylone drzwi. Starszy z Rosjan podrapał się po głowie.

\- Hmm, wiesz, Yuuri, myślę, że wszystko zależy od interpretacji, ale powiedziałbym raczej, że…

\- Powiedziałeś, że przemycisz mnie na wasz wspólny trening, jeśli tylko ci powiem, co jest grane! – rzucił nastolatek oskarżycielskim tonem. – Prędzej mnie chuj strzeli, niż pójdę na taki układ! Kto wie, co ci się wtedy uroi we łbie, ty durny łysolu!

Yuuri dał sobie chwilę, żeby przetrawić usłyszaną właśnie informację. Ach. Zatem tak się sprawy miały…

\- Viiiktor… - bez mała jęknął Japończyk, mierząc ukochanego na poły krytycznym, na poły rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Wyraz, jaki przybrała twarz Rosjanina, skojarzył mu się z Makkachinem, którego właśnie przyłapano na kradzieży kotleta.

\- Tak, tak, wiem, głupi pomysł – zastrzegł Viktor Nikiforow, unosząc obie dłonie w obronnym geście. – I ja już może pójdę sobie lepiej, tak?

To powiedziawszy, rosyjski mistrz wycofał się czym prędzej, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Do sypialni Jurija powróciła ciemność.

\- Umm… - Japończyk rozejrzał się trochę niepewnie w otaczającym mroku. – Nie chciałbym się narzucać, ale może mógłbyś, no wiesz, włączyć światło?

Rosyjski Tygrys prychnął z rozdrażnieniem, niemniej jednak po chwili pstryknął włącznik nocnej lampki. Ciepła, żółtawa poświata zalała najbliższe okolice łóżka.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Yuuri, przysiadając po turecku na dywanie. Młody Rosjanin obrzucił go wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

\- Czego? – rzucił bez ogródek. Katsuki uśmiechnął się kątem ust – przynajmniej od razu przechodzili do konkretów.

\- Cóż… - zaczął. – Myślę, że i tak wiesz, o co chcę zapytać… więc może po prostu powiesz mi, co się dzieje? I będziemy to mieli za sobą?

Jurij Plisiecki tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Jeezu, Katsudon… serio? Ty też? Co wam dzisiaj wszystkim odjebało? Od rana, kurwa, nic tylko: „co to ma znaczyć, Jurij" i „co się dzieje, Jurij"! Czemu, kurwa, upieracie się zawracać mi dupę? Tylko, kurwa, dlatego, że się parę razy wypieprzyłem na treningu?

Yuuri popatrzył na niego z namysłem. Trzy „kurwy" w tak krótkiej wypowiedzi nie zwiastowały najlepiej – nastolatka zwykle było stać na większą różnorodność w zakresie przekleństw i inwektyw. Musiał być naprawdę wytrącony z równowagi…

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie tylko dlatego – zauważył Japończyk spokojnie. – Myślę, że byłoby zdecydowanie prościej, gdybyś rano zwyczajnie powiedział, co zaszło.

\- Niiiic! – ryknął Jurij, ile sił w płucach, aż telefon wypadł mu z ręki i spadł na podłogę. Katsuki dostrzegł na ekranie coś, co wyglądało podejrzanie jak jego kostium z czasów juniorskich, ale nijak nie skomentował. – Nic, kurwa, nie zaszło, nic a nic! Mam, kurwa, trąbić całemu światu o każdym szczególe mojego życia? Bo inaczej wrzepicie mi jebany szlaban? To, kurwa, nie fair!

Ajaj, przemknęło przez myśl Yuuriego. Kolejne „panienki" i to w jeszcze większej liczbie niż przedtem. Musiał dobrze przemyśleć, co powiedzieć w następnej kolejności… albo i nie.

\- Martwimy się o ciebie – oznajmił po prostu, uznając, że być może będzie to najlepsze rozwiązanie. - Ja, pan Feltsman, pani Lilia…

\- Może jeszcze powiesz, że Viktor też? – parsknął nastolatek, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Japończyk wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.

\- Tak, Jurij. Viktor też.

\- I o co ta afera? – Rosjanin wzruszył ramionami po dłuższej chwili niezręcznej ciszy. – To tylko parę drapnięć, Jezu…

 _Więc czemu tak bardzo nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, skąd się wzięły?_ , chciał zapytać Yuuri, ale się powstrzymał. Miast tego postanowił podejść do sprawy od innej strony. Może… może lepiej będzie nie naciskać na razie tak mocno? Jeśli dałby Jurijowi czas i pokazałby, że mu ufa… czy wtedy młody łyżwiarz prędzej by się przyznał?

Postanowił zaryzykować.

\- Obiecaj, że odpowiesz mi tylko na jedno pytanie, Jurij – zaczął z naciskiem, spoglądając prosto w chmurne, zielone oczy. – Tylko jedno i na razie nie spytam o więcej, okej?

Nastolatek popatrzył na niego nieufnie zza zasłony jasnych włosów.

\- Gadaj.

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć – z pełną odpowiedzialnością i całkowicie szczerze – że nic ci nie zagraża? Jeśli odpowiedź brzmi „tak", przysięgam, że na dziś damy ci spokój.

We wzroku Jurija błysnęło zaskoczenie – wyraźnie nie tego się spodziewał – i dobrą minutę lub dwie trwało, nim odpowiedział. W końcu jednak…

\- Dobra. Słuchaj no, Katsudon. Z nikim się nie pobiłem. Nikt mnie nie prześladuje, nie napastuje ani nie szantażuje, chyba że twój kochaś. Nic mi nie grozi i nic złego się nie dzieje, jasne? Daję ci słowo. A w przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych moje słowo coś znaczy, _paniatna_?

Katsuki skinął powoli. Doskonale wiedział, że Jurij traktuje obietnice bardzo poważnie; w końcu stąd brało się po części jego krytyczne nastawienie wobec Viktora. Poza tym nastolatek nie zwykł kłamać; to już raczej walił prawdą między oczy, nie przebierając w słowach. Nie było powodu, dla którego Japończyk miałby mu teraz nie wierzyć.

\- W porządku – odparł. – Nam tyle na razie wystarczy. Tylko… wiesz, że pani Lilii raczej to nie przekona, prawda?

Jurij poderwał raptownie głowę, jego spojrzenie pociemniało

\- Wiem – syknął. – Ale zdaje się to miał być koniec tematu, tak?

\- Racja – przytaknął Yuuri, wstając. – Przepraszam. I… zjesz z nami kolację?

\- Nie wiem – burknął młody Rosjanin, zagarniając w objęcia najbliższą poduszkę. – Zobaczę, tak?

\- Jasne. – potaknął jeszcze raz Japończyk, po czym skierował się ku wyjściu. Z niejakim zdumieniem spostrzegł, że Viktor tym razem nie podsłuchiwał i dopiero po chwili odkrył, że ukochany czeka na niego w salonie. Na jego widok natychmiast poderwał się z supermodnej kanapy.

\- I co, i co? – zagadnął niecierpliwie. – Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

\- Niestety, żadnych szczegółów – westchnął Yuuri, a Viktor wyraźnie oklapł. – Ale wiem na pewno, że nie ma powodów do obaw.

\- Powiedział ci? – Perfekcyjna brew Rosjanina uniosła się nieznacznie. Katsuki skinął.

\- Dał słowo. I wydawał się śmiertelnie poważny, więc…

\- Nie żartuje – wszedł mu w słowo Viktor. – Ot i cały nasz Tygrysek…

\- Raczej nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby cię teraz usłyszał – zauważył Yuuri z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym spoważniał. – Ale, Viktor… myślisz, że on sobie poradzi przez następne dni? Pani Lilia na pewno nie pozwoli mu wrócić na trening, póki się nie przyzna…

\- Fakt… – Rosjanin zasępił się nieco, jednakże tylko na moment. – Ale nie smuć się tak, mój kochany Yuuri! Nasz Juraczka to bystra bestyjka! Do rana wszystko sobie przemyśli, poukłada i Lilię przeprosi! Nie bój nic!

Japończyk spojrzał na niego trochę bez przekonania. Trudno mu było podzielać optymizm Viktora, ale zdawał też sobie sprawę, że jego ukochany próbuje też w ten sposób pocieszyć sam siebie. Skinął głową.

\- To teraz… - Viktor, wyraźnie uspokojony, zatarł ręce. – Co mogę wam zrobić na kolację?


	3. Chapter 3

Dzień drugi (czyli piąty)

Niestety, wbrew przewidywaniom i nadziejom Viktora następny dzień nie przyniósł rozwiązania problemu, podobnie jak dwa kolejne. Jurij wciąż milczał jak zaklęty i z punktu widzenia Yuuriego nie sposób było wskazać przyczyny tego uporu. Nawet jeśli szło o coś szczególnie dla młodego Rosjanina wstydliwego – wykluczywszy zewnętrzne zagrożenie, to była jedyna opcja, która przychodziła Japończykowi do głowy – trudno było zrozumieć, czemu aż tak upierał się, by to ukryć. Martwiło to zresztą nie tylko Katsukiego (i, oczywiście, Viktora) – poprzedniego wieczora po treningu do Yuuriego podeszła wyraźnie zaniepokojona Mila Babiczewa, z pytaniem, czy wie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Kiedy zaprzeczył, łyżwiarka z ponurym westchnieniem opadła na ławkę przy wejściu do szatni.

\- Pojęcia nie mam, co go ugryzło – przyznała. – Do tej pory nawet jak go Żelazna Lilka piłowała na treningach, to się słuchał bez mrugnięcia okiem; aż żeśmy się sami z początku dziwili, że się tak zebrał w sobie i nawet słowem nie odpysknie… A teraz? Taka afera o podrapaną paszczę? Nawet przed Japonią nie miał aż takich odchyłów, kurczę…

Yuuri przytaknął, przysiadając obok niej. Podczas pobytu młodego Rosjanina w Hasetsu miał okazję go poznać od wielu różnych stron, zarówno tych lepszych, jak i gorszych. Jurij Plisiecki był dumny, do przesady honorowy, zawziętością mógłby obdarzyć z dziesięć innych osób, a w dodatku wszystko najchętniej robiłby po swojemu i na własną rękę. Gdy jednak przychodziło do łyżwiarstwa, gotów był zamieść przynajmniej część swojej dumy pod dywan w imię wyższego celu i zdobyć się na największe poświęcenia – w przeciwnym razie nie dałby się ciągać Viktorowi po przypadkowych świątyniach, ani nie zgodziłby się na w sumie dość idiotyczny trening pod wodospadem. Doprawdy, Katsuki nie wiedział, jakich rozmiarów upokorzenia musiałby doznać Rosyjski Tygrys Lodu, aby zareagować tak, jak to czynił w tej chwili. Chyba że ktoś zmusiłby go odtańczenia „Theme of King JJ", nagrał występ i udostępnił go w sieci… taaak, to z pewnością byłby dla Jurija powód, żeby w geście bezsiły, desperacji i wkurwu, z naciskiem na to ostatnie, podrapać sobie twarz. Choć chętniej pewnie podrapałby JJa…

Zachichotał mimowolnie, gdy sobie to wyobraził, po czym zaraz zakrył usta dłonią, spoglądając przepraszająco na Rosjankę. Nie chciał, by wzięła go za kogoś niespełna rozumu, bądź też za niewrażliwca, który kpiłby z Jurijowych problemów.

\- P-przepraszam – wydukał. – Taka jedna bzdura przyszła mi do głowy…

Łyżwiarka popatrzyła na niego pytająca, więc pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem. Miał poczucie, że brzmi piramidalnie wręcz głupio, jednakże Mila, podobnie jak on, tylko zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- To by było pierwszorzędne – uznała – ale obawiam się, niestety, że raczej mało prawdopodobne?

Yuuri skinął tylko. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej był przekonany, że o ile nie mieli do czynienia z metaforyczną bombą o opóźnionym zapłonie, to Jurij musiał zyskać swoje twarzowe (nomen omen) rany bojowe gdzieś na przestrzeni tych kilku godzin między wieczornym oglądaniem filmu a wyjściem na porannym trening, co z dużym prawdopodobieństwem wykluczało choćby pośredni udział osób trzecich (jeśli wyeliminowało się już rosyjską mafię, gangi uliczne i tym podobne). To z kolei dość konkretnie zawężało opcje – właściwie tak bardzo, że Katsukiemu nadal nie przychodził do głowy ŻADEN choćby przypuszczalny scenariusz. Owszem, w ciągu trzech ostatnich dni wysnuli z Viktorem kilka, a nawet kilkanaście różnych teorii, jednak po gruntownej analizie możliwych za i przeciw ani jedna się nie obroniła…

\- Ach! – rozległo się naraz tuż nad ich głowami. – Co widzę? Cóż was pchnęło w otchłań przygnębienia?

Japończyk uniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się niepewnie; kątem oka dostrzegł grymas na twarzy Mili. Giorgij Popowicz – bo, rzecz jasna, to był on – pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, nim usiadł obok nich.

\- Mniemam, że to nasz Juraczka tak chmurzy wasze lica? – zagadnął, na co Mila Babiczewa posłała Yuuriemu na poły spłoszone, na poły proszące spojrzenie. Wiejmy stąd, mówiło, on znów ma tę swoją fazę! Niemniej, wbrew tej niemej prośbie, Katsuki zdecydował się pozostać na miejscu. Jeśli Rosjanin miał jakieś własne spostrzeżenia odnośnie Jurija, to należało ich wysłuchać, a nuż wpadną dzięki temu na jakiś trop?

\- Cóż, właściwie to tak – przyznał. – Więc gdybyś może przypadkiem coś wiedział, to…

Popowicz westchnął przeciągle, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.

\- Nastały mroczne czasy – oznajmił z emfazą. - Kryzys się pogłębia…

\- Giorgij! – parsknęła Mila, szturchając kolegę pod żebro – Wyluzuj trochę, dobra? Wiemy, że Jurij ma problem, ale nie rób z igły wideł!

\- Wcale nie robię! – obruszył się łyżwiarz, wyraźnie urażony. – Powiadam wam! To już nie jest bunt przeciwko światu! To odgłos łamiącego się serca, ot co!

\- Noż na litość boską! – Babiczewa rozzłościła się nie na żarty. - Mówże po naszemu, bo normalnie zaraz cię trzepnę! Masz na myśli, że Jura przeszedł od focha do dołka, tak? Ale skąd ci się zaraz wzięło to złamane serce?

\- Ach! - Giorgij dramatycznie wzniósł oczy ku niebu. - Któż zdoła ogarnąć niewinne, chłopięce uczucia? Kimże jestem by to czynić, ja, któremu los zesłał miłość jedyną w swoim ro-...

\- Słuchaj no, cholerny Romeo – Rosjanka, nie ceregieląc się, przerwała starszemu koledze w pół słowa. – Jak jeszcze raz zapodasz takim tekstem, skończysz jako farsz do blinów, rozumiemy się? Więc z łaski swojej mów - jak - człowiek! Czemu Juraczka miałby według ciebie mieć złamane serce?

\- Bo nie może robić tego, co naprawdę kocha - odparł Popowicz po prostu, a Yuuriego aż przeszedł dreszcz. Do tej pory przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań między Rosjanami z niejakim zagubieniem, ale to zdanie uderzyło go do głębi.

\- Rety, rety… - Giorgij obrzucił tymczasem ich oboje krytycznym spojrzeniem. - Rozmawiacie wy z nim w ogóle?

Yuuri zerknął na niego z cieniem urazy. Oczywiście, że próbował rozmawiać z Jurijem; ba, od tamtej wieczornej konfrontacji starał się go traktować dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej, chcąc okazać w ten sposób swoje zaufanie. Niestety, nastolatek stronił od kontaktu, zapytania Katsukiego zbywając półsłówkami Viktora zaś ignorując całkiem – pozwolili mu więc zachować dystans. Co innego Giorgij – on nie miał podobnych skrupułów. Przyciągnięty widać cudzym nieszczęściem, starszy z Rosjan przyklejał się do Jurija jak cień praktycznie w każdej wolnej chwili, za nic mając jego miny i prychnięcia. Bo też, co należało odnotować, nadzieja rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa nawet mimo szlabanu stawiała się sumiennie na każdym treningu, uważnie śledząc zza bandy poczynania kolegów i koleżanek. Yuuri rozumiał jego pobudki i zdawał sobie sprawę, że obserwacja także wiele daje, jednak na dłuższą metę samo patrzenie bez możliwości wyjścia na lód musiało być niezmiernie trudne. Japończyk pamiętał, jak się czuł, kiedy jeszcze w Detroit miał dwutygodniową przerwę z powodu drobnego urazu stopy – a przecież Jurij był okazem zdrowia i aż palił się, żeby jeździć! Jak bardzo musiało mu to ciążyć?

\- Jeszcze wczoraj rano – podjął Giorgij zdecydowanie normalniejszym tonem (może wziął sobie do serca groźbę Mili, a może był autentycznie przejęty) – rzeczywiście był obrażony na cały świat i pluł jadem na wszystkich dookoła. Ale już wieczorem… i dzisiaj rano… nos na kwintę i smutek w oczach, mówię wam.

Katsuki spochmurniał, słysząc te rewelacje. Że też niczego nie zauważyli wczoraj po powrocie…

\- Co on takiego ukrywa? – westchnął, chwytając się za głowę. – Skoro tak mu z tym trudno…

\- Może to jakaś młodzieńcza dolegliwość? – zasugerował Rosjanin. – Wiecie, jakiś egzotyczny trądzik albo opryszczka…

Na dźwięk słowa trądzik Mila Babiczewa pobladła raptownie, a Yuuri poczuł, że pocą mu się dłonie. Brrr… Dawne, ponure czasy, do których aż strach było wracać…

Chociaż z drugiej strony, pomyślał Japończyk nagle, dolegliwości na tle zdrowotnym dotąd nie brali z Viktorem pod uwagę, zapewne dlatego, że Jurij nijak nie wyglądał na chorego. Może jednak należało to rozważyć…?

Efekt był taki, że podsunięta przez Giorgija teoria nie dawała mu spokoju przez całą drogę do domu, czym zresztą cokolwiek wyprowadził narzeczonego z równowagi, nie reagując na podejmowane przezeń próby zagajenia rozmowy. Wystarczyło jednak pół godziny w Internecie – rzecz jasna, już wespół z Viktorem (raz, że był to najlepszy sposób, by zdusić w zarodku rodzącego się focha, dwa, w końcu obaj tak samo martwili się o Jurija) - aby teorie o egzotycznych trądzikach włożyć między bajki. Niemniej, „opcja zdrowotna", jak ją nazwali, wciąż wydawała się prawdopodobna; w końcu nie można było wykluczyć, dajmy na to, reakcji uczuleniowej, być może podrażnionej dodatkowo tygrysimi pazurkami. Giorgij wspomniał, że takie rzeczy mogły się wykluć nie wiadomo kiedy, i choć mylił się co do samej natury dolegliwości, to jednak mogło coś być na rzeczy…

Yuuri potrząsnął głową, rozpryskując wokół drobne kropelki wody. Do licha, znów to samo! Stał pod prysznicem nie wiadomo jak długo, pogrążony w rozważaniach, i nawet nie zauważył, że z wolna zaczęło robić mu się zimno. Viktor raczej nie byłby zachwycony jego postawą; zresztą już nie pierwszy raz tego poranka…

Zakręcił wodę, po czym wyszedł z kabiny i sięgnął po ręcznik. Prawda była taka, że właściwie powinien ćwiczyć teraz z grupą Yakova. Gdy jednak podczas porannego treningu z narzeczonym przewrócił się o jeden raz za dużo – i to, wstyd się przyznać, na prostej drodze – Viktorowi włączył się tryb wymagającego i odpowiedzialnego trenera i nakazał Yuuriemu bezwzględnie wracać do domu i odpocząć, póki nie będzie w stanie odpowiednio się skoncentrować. I cóż, Japończyk nijak się temu nie dziwił.

Wciągnął bokserki, po czym sięgnął po okulary, pozostawione na półce pod lustrem. I zaraz uniósł brew – bo też z zawartością półki coś było nie tak. Dokładniej zaś rzecz biorąc: została poprzestawiana na chybił-trafił.

Katsuki trącił palcem pudełko z chusteczkami do czyszczenia szkieł, uśmiechając nieznacznie. Czuł, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem może wskazać winowajcę. Viktora można było wykluczyć już na wstępie; jego narzeczony miał swoją prywatną szafkę z upiększającymi specyfikami wszelkiego autoramentu, do której Yuuri nie ośmielał się zaglądać. Poza tym takie przypadki zdarzały się już wcześniej – i dziwnym trafem za każdym razem gościli wówczas Jurija.

Japończyk pokręcił głową z rozbawionym westchnieniem. Podobny stan rzeczy bynajmniej nie był mu obcy; bądź co bądź przez parę lat miał okazję dzielić pokój z Phichitem, który w swoim czasie z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy podkradał mu wodę kolońską, a potem równie uparcie się tego wypierał. Poza tym, jeśli nastolatek był w nastroju, by myszkować w cudzych kosmetykach, to może nie było z nim aż tak kiepsko, jak chciał twierdzić Giorgij…

Skierował się ku wyjściu z łazienki, ponownie wracając myślami do czasów Detroit. Woda kolońska wodą kolońską, ale afera, którą rozpętał siedemnastoletni Phichit, kiedy pierwszy raz próbował się ogolić, to dopiero było co-…

Yuuri odwrócił się raptownie, tknięty nagłym przeczuciem; szybkim krokiem wrócił do lustra. Tak jak przypuszczał: pianka do golenia ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie stała na swoim miejscu. I… czy bliżej nieokreślone kawałki plastiku, które dostrzegł w koszu przed czterema dniami, mogły być żałosnymi szczątkami jednorazowej maszynki?

 _Nie zechcesz mi chyba wmawiać, że zaciąłeś się przy goleniu?_ , zadźwięczały mu w głowie słowa Lilii Baranowskiej. Buddo miłosierny… Czyżby przez cały ten czas mieli odpowiedź podaną na tacy?

Z wrażenia Yuuri Katsuki nieomal klapnął na łazienkową posadzkę. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić choćby cień zarostu na tych gładkich, prawie że dziewczęcych policzkach, tymczasem wszystko wskazywało na to, że Rosyjska Wróżka niepostrzeżenie stawała się mężczyzną.

\- Łooł – skomentował Japończyk, uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. No tak. To by sporo tłumaczyło…


	4. Chapter 4

Dnia drugiego (czyli piątego) ciąg dalszy

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami zwróciło uwagę Yuuriego, nim zdołał na dobre zastanowić się nad swoim odkryciem. Ściągnął brwi; na powrót Viktora chyba było jeszcze za wcześnie, nawet jeśli sam zasiedział się w łazience. A to by znaczyło…

Drugie trzaśnięcie, tym razem znacznie bliższe upewniło Japończyka w podejrzeniach. To faktycznie był Jurij, a sądząc po intensywności, z jaką wyżywał się na drzwiach, jakiekolwiek nadzieje, że jego nastrój mógł się poprawić, należało uznać za płonne.

Japończyk westchnął, stukając palcami o brzeg umywalki, a jego entuzjazm sprzed kilku chwil ustąpił uczuciu troski. Sprawa wciąż daleka była od rozwiązania. Owszem, może i odkrył samo źródło problemu, ale to jeszcze niczego nie zmieniało. Jeśli sytuacja miała wrócić do normy, Jurij najpierw musiał szczerze porozmawiać z trenerami; aby zaś do tego doszło, należało w ogóle skłonić go do mówienia. To zaś mogło okazać się niełatwe, szczególnie że, sądząc po reakcji nastolatka, kryzys jeszcze się pogłębił.

Spochmurniały Katsuki wciągnął na siebie T-shirt i spodnie, odgarnął z czoła wciąż wilgotne włosy. Wiedział, że to jemu przyjdzie przeprowadzić Poważną Rozmowę z Rosyjskim Tygrysięciem; Viktor mimo najszczerszych chęci nie był ku temu najlepszą osobą, co jasno wykazały wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni. Sęk w tym, że Yuuri sam nie był pewien, jak powinien zacząć. Obawiał się, że jeśli podejmie próbę rozmowy już teraz, kiedy Jurij z dużym prawdopodobieństwem był wściekły, to nastolatek, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, każe mu spadać. Z drugiej strony, można by przynajmniej wybadać grunt…

Ruszał właśnie ku wyjściu, kiedy potężnie wymierzony kopniak w drzwi łazienki sprawił, że niemal podskoczył.

\- Katsudon, kurwa! Utopiłeś się tam?!

Japończyk westchnął tylko. A więc jednak. Definitywnie wściekły.

\- Nie, nie, w porządku, już wychodzę! – zapewnił czym prędzej. Walenie pięściami, jakie usłyszał w odpowiedzi, wskazywało, że furia Plisieckiego przeszła już ze stadium „typowe" do „gorzej niż zwykle". Cóż, nadszedł czas, by się z tym zmierzyć…

Nacisnął klamkę, w duchu przygotowując się na kolejną falę przekleństw, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego Jurij Plisiecki przedarł się gwałtownie obok niego, po czym bez mała wypchnął Yuuriego na zewnątrz, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

\- Jurij…? – zagadnął Katsuki, gdy opadło z niego pierwsze oszołomienie. – Wszystko gra?

\- Taaa, zakurwiście po prostu! – dobiegło ze środka. – Jak w jebanej, kurwa, filharmonii!

Japończyk z troską ściągnął brwi.

\- Wiesz, m-może chciałbyś o tym…

\- Nie, kurwa, dziękuję uprzejmie! – ryknął Plisiecki w odpowiedzi. Yuuri jakiś czas tylko wpatrywał się w drzwi łazienki, nim uznał, że chwilowo lepiej będzie się wycofać. Rosyjski Tygrys nie mógłby mu dać jaśniej do zrozumienia, że nie ma obecnie ochoty na pogawędki.

\- Idę szykować obiad – zakomunikował Katsuki, na wypadek, gdyby młody Rosjanin postanowił zmienić zdanie, po czym faktycznie skierował się w stronę kuchni. Z tego wszystkiego zaczynał już głodnieć…

Obierał właśnie buraki przy zlewie – zawieszony na drzwiach lodówki jadłospis wypisany ręką trenera Feltsmana przewidywał na dziś barszcz czerwony zabielany z ziemniakami – gdy Jurij zdecydował się jednak do niego dołączyć. Przysiadł na jednym z kuchennych krzeseł z miną na pozór butną i chmurą, ale nawet naciągnięty głęboko kaptur bluzy nie zasłonił całkiem oczu, które były wyraźnie zaczerwienione i zapuchnięte. Yuuriego na ten widok aż zakłuło w sercu: niech to, więc doszło już do tego, że Rosyjski Tygrys płakał w łazience w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi? Najwyższy czas coś z tym zrobić!

\- Druga szafka po lewej, górna półka za kaszą manną – rzucił swobodnie, pozornie całą uwagę poświęcając buraczanym obierkom. Zauważył jednak, że Jurij poruszył się na krześle.

\- Że niby co?

\- Kryzysowy zapas Nutelli – wytłumaczył, odkładając nożyk i starannie myjąc ręce. Krojenie mogło chwilę zaczekać. - Myślę, że, ummm, dobrze ci zrobi?

Jurij fuknął gniewnie i wyglądało na to, że propozycja Yuuriego zostanie zignorowana, jednak po kilku sekundach najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie. Podniósł się z miejsca, wspinając na palce sięgnął z szafki napoczęty słoik, po czym uzbroiwszy się jeszcze w łyżeczkę, ponownie zasiadł przy stole. Gdy Katsuki zajął miejsce naprzeciw, nastolatek łypnął nań spode łba.

\- Ty aby nie powinieneś być na diecie, Katsudon? – zagadnął, nabierając solidną porcję orzechowego kremu.

\- Cśśśś – W odpowiedzi Yuuri przyłożył palec do ust. – Viktor nie ma o tym pojęcia. I raczej marne szanse, by odkrył ten słoik.

\- Czemu? – Jurij zerknął na niego z kiepsko skrywanym zainteresowaniem. Katsuki uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

\- Nie cierpi kaszy manny. W życiu nie zajrzałby na tę półkę.

\- Niezły patent… - Rosjanin skinął głową z czymś na kształt uznania, uważnie studiując przy tym zawartość słoika. Yuuri potaknął.

\- I owszem. A Nutella jest dobra na wszystko, dla prawdziwych mężczyzn też.

Szczupła dłoń trzymająca łyżeczkę zatrzymała się w pół ruchu.

\- Sam żeś to wymyślił? – zapytał Plisiecki nadspodziewanie kwaśno. – Czy Łysol ci podsunął?

\- Tak konkretnie to Nishigori, jeszcze jak trenowałem w Hasetsu – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Yuuri. – Czyli no, tak gdzieś pod koniec liceum. Ale wiesz, myślę, że wiek nie ma znaczenia. Działa tak samo, niezależnie czy jesteś dorosły, czy, ummm, dopiero dorastasz, a rzeczywistość cię przygniata…

Katsuki przełknął nerwowo. Wiedział, że stąpa po niepewnym gruncie i ryzykuje, poruszając ten temat, ale jeśli jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia były słuszne i faktycznie chciał pomóc Jurijowi, to musiał spróbować. I chyba na razie skutecznie udało mu się zwarzyć atmosferę; nastolatek gniewnie odstawił słoik na stół, łyżeczka zabrzęczała o blat.

\- Co to, kurwa, ma być, Katsudon? – syknął, mrużąc wściekle zielone oczy. – Robisz ze mnie pacjenta na kozetce, czy, kurwa, co?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy – zapewnił Japończyk, nakazując sobie spokój, choć jakaś cząstka jego osoby miała ochotę zaszyć się w ciemnym kącie. – I nigdy bym nie śmiał. Tylko że, widzisz, Jurij… Szanuję cię i podziwiam, że sam starasz się sobie z tym poradzić, ale wiesz… Czasem warto się z kimś podzielić? Może nawet… spytać o radę?

\- Niby, kurwa, jaką? – warknął Rosjanin, niemniej był to krok naprzód od „nie potrzebuję żadnej rady". Yuuri postanowił się tego trzymać.

\- Jakby to… - podjął. – Rozumiesz, za pierwszym razem nie zawsze wszystko idzie tak, jakbyśmy chcieli…

\- Co ty mi tu, kurwa, insynuujesz, Katsudon?! – wrzasnął niespodziewanie Jurij, z wrażenia upuszczając podniesioną przed momentem łyżeczkę, a jego twarz przybrała barwę dojrzałego pomidora. Japończyk w pierwszej chwili tylko mrugnął z zaskoczeniem, nim zdał sobie sprawę, jak nastolatek musiał zinterpretować jego słowa i poczuł, że jemu też krew napływa do twarzy.

\- Nie, nie, nie! – zastrzegł czym prędzej, gwałtownie kręcąc głową i unosząc obie dłonie. – N-nic takiego nie miałem na myśli!

\- I twoje szczęście – burknął Rosjanin pod nosem. Jego rumieniec stał się jeszcze o ton ciemniejszy i Katsuki mimowolnie uniósł brew. O rany… najwyraźniej stawanie się mężczyzną miało szerszy zakres niż podejrzewał. Niemniej, postanowił na razie nie drążyć tematu.

\- W każdym razie – odchrząknął Japończyk, wracając do głównego wątku. – Piankę do golenia stawiam zwykle po prawej stronie lustra.

Jurij Plisiecki przez chwilę tylko wpatrywał się weń szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować co do reakcji, jaką powinien okazać. Wreszcie zaklął szpetnie – no, szpetniej niż zazwyczaj – uciekając wzrokiem i naciągając kaptur głębiej na oczy.

\- No to zjebałem po całości – burknął. – Będziecie mieć z Łysym niezły ubaw…

\- Kto twierdzi, że mu powiem? – zagadnął Katsuki niby to od niechcenia. Rosjanin poderwał głowę.

\- Nie powiesz? – upewnił się, trochę nieufnie. Yuuri przytaknął z powagą.

\- Jeśli sobie tego nie życzysz – odparł – nie zamierzam tego rozpowiadać. Ani Viktorowi, ani nikomu innemu.

Nastolatek nie odpowiedział, w zamyśleniu dziubiąc łyżeczką zawartość słoika. Wyraźnie analizował to, co przed momentem usłyszał.

\- Niemniej jednak – podjął Japończyk, a zielone oczy spojrzały na niego bystro – na twoim miejscu powiedziałbym przynajmniej pani Lilii. I panu Feltsmanowi. To… to wiele by ułatwiło, nie sądzisz?

\- Żartujesz chyba! – Jurij obruszył się, jakby Katsuki zaproponował mu co najmniej wspólny występ galowy z JJem. – Miałbym się tak otwarcie przyznać, że… że nie umiem nawet… Kurwa, czyś ty ochujał, Katsudon?

Oj rety, przebiegło przez głowę Yuuriego. Rosyjski Kociak wchodził na nowe poziomy, jeśli chodziło o przekleństwa, a to znaczyło, że rzeczywiście był mocno przejęty. Cóż, może przykład porównawczy zadziała?

\- Wiesz, że przez kilka lat trenowałem w Detroit, prawda? – zaczął. Rosjanin ostrożnie skinął głową, jakby niepewny, do czego to wszystko zmierza. – I tam… prawie cztery lata dzieliłem pokój z Phichitem.

Dostrzegł, że Jurij marszczy jasne brwi, jak gdyby próbował coś sobie przeliczyć. Oho. Więc przynajmniej udało mu się wzbudzić zainteresowanie.

\- W każdym razie – kontynuował – Phichit miał jakieś siedemnaście lat, gdy wbił sobie do głowy, że musi być prawdziwym mężczyzną…

\- A co to ma wspólnego z… - spróbował wtrącić Rosjanin, ale Katsuki tylko uniósł dłoń.

\- Zaczekaj, daj mi skończyć. W każdym razie, cóż, jedynym godnym naśladowania wzorem męskości był dla niego w tamtym czasie trener Celestino.

\- O kurwa – wyrwało się Jurijowi. – Serio, on? Ten podtatusiały lowelas?

Yuuri z trudem stłumił chichot, nie wiedząc, czy powinien czuć się rozbawiony, czy raczej urażony w imię byłego trenera. Niemniej… cóż, nie sposób było odmówić Jurijowi choć trochę racji.

\- No, cztery lata temu może jeszcze nie taki podtatusiały – zaznaczył dla formalności. – Ale wracając do Phichita… pewnego dnia postanowił, że się, hmmm, ogoli. Tylko że… jakby to powiedzieć, wiesz, że on jest dzieckiem Internetu? I tak dalej?

\- Trudno nie zauważyć – burknął Jurij, opierając policzek na dłoni. – I co w związku z tym?

\- Któregoś wieczora zabarykadował się w łazience. Powinienem się zorientować, że coś jest na rzeczy, jak zamknął wszystkie chomiki w klatce, żeby mu nie przeszkadzały, ale uczyłem się do egzaminu i w sumie byłem wdzięczny, że nie będą mi zżerać notatek. Więc, wstyd się przyznać, ale zorientowałem się, że coś jest nie tak, dopiero jak zaczął krzyczeć i wzywać Buddę na pomoc…

W zielonych oczach, na tym etapie już porządnie zaciekawionych, przez chwilę odbiło się przerażenie.

\- K-krzyczeć? Przy goleniu? To co on takiego odpieprzył?

\- Wynalazł jakiś tutorial na YouTube – westchnął Yuuri, potrząsając głową. – I na swoje nieszczęście, postanowił go wypróbować.

\- T-to znaczy? – Jurij Plisiecki aż przechylił się nad stołem. Katsuki popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.

\- Do tej pory nie wiem, skąd mu to przyszło do głowy – najpewniej podpatrzył coś w kosmetykach Ciao Ciao, innej opcji za bardzo nie widzę – ale… wydepilował sobie twarz woskiem.

\- Och, kurwa – skomentował zgodnie z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem nastolatek, bezwiednie przesuwając dłonią po własnej twarzy. – To… grubo. Ja pierdolę…

\- Potem prawie tydzień nie chciał w ogóle wychodzić z pokoju, a przez kolejny wszędzie chodził w masce, bo cały był w czerwonych plamach, tak podrażnił sobie skórę. I tak dobrze, że tylko na tym się skończyło…

\- I w sumie mówisz mi o tym – Rosjanin przeszył go spojrzeniem – żeby mnie podnieść na duchu? Czy raczej nastraszyć?

\- Umm, cóż… - Japończyk zerknął w bok z zakłopotaniem. Rzeczywiście, dla kogoś postronnego ta historia mogła brzmieć cokolwiek przerażająco, ale był już tak przyzwyczajony do Phichita opowiadającego ją niemal na każdej imprezie, kiedy poziom zabawy sięgał zenitu, że całkiem o tym nie pomyślał. – Miałem nadzieję, że może ci to poprawi humor…

\- No, trochę poprawiło – mruknął w końcu Jurij, nawijając na palec troczek bluzy. – Ale Phichit to cię chyba zabije, jak się dowie. Przynajmniej będę cię miał czym szantażować…

Yuuri uśmiechnął się blado. Nie chciał rozwiewać nastoletnich złudzeń, ale niewiele było rzeczy, które potrafiły wyprowadzić Taja z równowagi. Jeśli ktoś nie próbował krzywdzić jego chomików, uszkadzać jego smartfona bądź – w ostatnim czasie – obrażać Seung Gila Lee, to Chulanont był istną oazą spokoju, kwiatem lotosu na tafli jeziora i tak dalej.

\- Ale nie tylko dlatego o tym mówię – podjął Katsuki ostrożnie, nie chcąc zepsuć tego, co już zdołał wypracować. – Chodzi mi o to, że… że czasem jednak lepiej skonsultować się z kimś zaufanym niż działać na własną rękę? W gruncie rzeczy – zaryzykował, bo od paru minut nie dawało mu to spokoju – czemu nie zapytałeś dziadka?

\- Mój dziadek – odezwał się grobowym głosem Rosyjski Tygrys – od pięćdziesięciu lat goli się wyłącznie brzytwą. Twierdzi, że do maszynek nie ma zaufania. Serio uważasz, że przystawiłbym sobie do twarzy coś takiego? Kurwa, Katsudon, ja się zdołałem pociąć jednorazówką!

Aj, pomyślał Yuuri. No tak, nic dziwnego, że w takim wypadku Jurij wolał nie ryzykować, nawet jeśli w każdej innej kwestii ufał dziadkowi bezgranicznie. Niemniej jednak… była przecież jeszcze jedna osoba, do której młody Rosjanin mógł się zwrócić.

\- A Otabek? – zagadnął. - On na pewno by ci coś doradził.

\- W-wykluczone! - Jurij Plisiecki aż poderwał się z krzesła na tę sugestię. – Stuknij ty się w łeb! T-to… to by było lamerskie, jak nie wiem! Wyśmiałby mnie jak nic!

\- Nie sądzę. – Katsuki z przekonaniem potrząsnął głową. – Jest twoim przyjacielem i sam też pewnie niedawno przez to przechodził. Szczerze wątpię, by zrobił coś takiego.

\- Ja… nie wiem, czy by zrozumiał… - Rosjanin niespodziewanie uciekł wzrokiem w bok i Yuuri odniósł wrażenie, że nie mówi mu całej prawdy, chwilowo jednak nie zamierzał naciskać. Zamiast tego postanowił podsunąć kolejną alternatywę, najważniejsze, by Jurij poczuł, że ma wsparcie.

\- Ostatecznie zawsze mogłeś pogadać ze mną – rzucił, uśmiechając się kątem ust. – Wiesz, facet, który zawalił finał Grand Prix na oczach całego świata raczej by się z ciebie nie śmiał.

Oczy Jurija rozszerzyły się w wyrazie zaskoczenia, a chwilę potem także przez jego twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu.

\- W sumie racja – przyznał, a Japończyk postanowił jeszcze odrobinę zaryzykować.

\- Jeśli zechcesz, następnym razem mogę ci pomóc – zasugerował. – Żebyś potem umiał sam sobie poradzić.

Nastolatek łypnął na niego zza grzywki i Katsuki wystraszył się trochę, czy aby tym razem nie przesadził. Zaraz jednak Jurij skinął z lekkim wahaniem i jasnym stało się, że porozumienie zostało nawiązane. Niemniej, jak się okazało, nie był to jeszcze koniec rozmowy.

\- To będzie cholernie upierdliwe – westchnął Rosjanin, ponownie sięgając po słoik z Nutellą. Yuuri uśmiechnął się do niego krzepiąco.

\- Bez przesady. Wystarczy, że nabierzesz wprawy…

\- Nie o tym mówię – przerwał Plisiecki, nabierając sobie kolejną łyżeczkę kremu. - Chodzi o to całe dojrzewanie, kurwa.

Katsuki przymknął oczy. A więc jednak – przeczucie, które towarzyszyło mu od momentu, gdy dokonał tamtego odkrycia w łazience, bynajmniej go nie myliło. Nie chodziło tylko o tych kilka zadrapań po nieudolnym goleniu; problem był zdecydowanie szerszy i poważniejszy. Nie było żadnego zewnętrznego wroga, który siedział w Honnouji; przeciwnik znajdował się tu, na miejscu. I, co gorsza, trudno było ocenić, na ile uciążliwa okaże się ta walka.

\- Pamiętam, jakie były dramy, kiedy Milce urosły cycki! – podjął tymczasem Jurij, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć coś na kształt paniki. - Pół sezonu wszyscy chodzili na paluszkach, póki jakoś tego nie ogarnęła! Czaisz?

Yuuri ugryzł się w język, nim wymsknął się mu komentarz, że tego typu atrakcje raczej Jurijowi nie grożą. Dostrzegał sedno problemu i jak najbardziej rozumiał obawy młodszego kolegi. Oczywistym było, że Rosjanin nie zachowa na zawsze obecnej eterycznej sylwetki. Okres dojrzewania – który niepostrzeżenie już się rozpoczął - mógł wywrócić wszystko do góry nogami, z karierą łyżwiarską Jury na czele. Kilkanaście centymetrów wzrostu więcej, szersze ramiona, mniejsza elastyczność, łyżwy o rozmiar czy dwa większe, zmiana środka ciężkości - niejeden z obiecujących zawodników nie wyszedł z tej walki zwycięstwo. A Jurij Plisiecki obecnie był geniuszem. Upadek z takiej wysokości bolałby jeszcze bardziej. Szczególnie że chłopak wymagał od siebie trzy razy więcej niż inni.

Katsuki ściągnął brwi. Do licha. I co on właściwie powinien powiedzieć?

\- T-to ile ostatnio urosłeś? – zagadnął ostrożnie. – Tak powiedzmy… przez ostatnie pół roku?

\- Dwa centymetry i siedem milimetrów. – Jurij posłał mu chmurne spojrzenie. – Zanim spytasz, dziadek ma metr osiemdziesiąt z ułamkiem.

Japończyk przygryzł wargę. No tak, to zdecydowanie mógł być powód do obaw. Wśród solistów wysocy zawodnicy, zwłaszcza w ścisłej czołówce, nie zdarzali się tak często. Ich dyscyplina promowała raczej średni wzrost; łyżwiarze tacy jak Viktor, Chris czy choćby Emil zaliczali się raczej do wyjątków. Zresztą Viktor w ogóle był przypadkiem szczególnym, choć na ile Yuuri wiedział, nawet on nie uniknął w swoim czasie pewnych, cóż, problemów…

To jednak nie była pora, by rozwodzić się nad Viktorem. Sprawa dotyczyła Jury i na nim należało się skupić.

\- Może… może wdałeś się w krewnych z drugiej strony rodziny? – podsunął.

\- Może – prychnął nastolatek. - Szkoda tylko, że nie miałem okazji ich poznać…

Yuuri syknął, zły na siebie. Niech to… z tego wszystkiego całkiem zapomniał, że w przypadku Jurija rodzina była mocno drażliwym tematem. Na ile się orientował, chłopak ojca znał wyłącznie z imienia, zaś o matce wypowiadał się bardzo niechętnie. Że też musiał palnąć coś takiego…

\- Przepraszam… - bąknął, ale o dziwo Rosjanin tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spoko. W końcu nie twoja wina, że mieli mnie w dupie. Tylko… tak jakby zostawili mnie bez punktów odniesienia, heh.

Katsuki skinął głową. Racja. Jeśli Jurij praktycznie nie znał krewnych, to nie mógł wiedzieć, czego dokładnie się spodziewać w kwestii możliwych zmian w swoim wyglądzie. Z pewnością tylko zwiększało to jego niepewność w tym temacie. Niemniej jednak…

\- Wiesz, nawet jeśli sporo się zmieni, to jeszcze nie musi być koniec świata – zauważył. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale w sumie każdy z nas przez to przechodzi…

\- Tylko, kurwa, nie każdy sobie z tym radzi. – wtrącił Jurij tonem, od którego niechybnie skwaśniałoby mleko. – Miałem co robić w te wieczory wolne od treningów, Katsudon. Przekopałem chyba cały Internet w tym temacie. Ze szczegółami.

Katsuki skrzywił się na ten komentarz. Czyli nastolatek doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze wszystkich możliwych komplikacji…

\- Cóż, może nie każdy – przyznał. – Ale są tacy, którzy wychodzą z tego nawet silniejsi, wiesz przecież. Chociażby…

Urwał. Najbardziej oczywistym przykładem, jaki się nasuwał, był Viktor, który też przeszedł długą drogę od zwiewnej rusałki z początków kariery do niewątpliwie męskiego mężczyzny, jakim był teraz. Japończyk czuł jednak, że akurat w przypadku Jurija Plisieckiego powoływanie się na Viktora i to w tym konkretnym kontekście nie było dobrym pomysłem. Bądź co bądź, w rosyjskich mediach aż roiło się od porównań tej dwójki; i nadal zdarzało się, że Jurija nazywano w nich „drugim Nikiforowem" lub jego „następcą". Dla nastolatka, który ciężko pracował na własne nazwisko, walcząc przy tym jak tygrys o własny styl, te wszystkie artykuły i komentarze musiały być nie do wytrzymania. Nie. Lepiej będzie nie wspominać ani słowem o Viktorze.

\- Chociażby Chris – podjął, znalazłszy inny, może nawet lepszy przykład. – Pamiętam go z czasów juniorskich i wyglądał wtedy…

Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Yuuri parsknął śmiechem na same wspomnienie. Nastolatek obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

\- JAK wyglądał?

\- Jak cherubinek. – Japończyk zdołał opanować niezbyt stosowny wybuch wesołości. – Wiesz, taki mały, pyzaty aniołek ze złotymi loczkami. Miał jakieś czternaście lat i był wtedy chyba nawet niższy od ciebie…

Mina Jurija jednoznacznie wskazywała, że choć posiadał bujną wyobraźnię, ta konkretna wizja cokolwiek go przerosła. Katsuki nie mógł mu się dziwić.

\- W każdym razie, dopiero jakieś dwa-trzy sezony później wystrzelił w górę i zaczął wyglądać bardziej jak fa-… - odchrząknął nerwowo; w pierwszym odruchu chciał powiedzieć „jak facet", ale nie chciał jeszcze bardziej dołować młodszego kolegi. – No, bardziej jak Chris – dokończył trochę niezręcznie. – I fakt, też z początku mu trochę nie szło, nim się w pełni przestawił i przyzwyczaił, ale za to potem… hoho. I dopiero wtedy zaczął skakać poczwórnego lutza, bo wreszcie miał dość siły, żeby go wykonać.

Rosjanin zamyślił się; tak jak przypuszczał Yuuri, argument o możliwości wykonywania trudniejszych elementów zrobił swoje. Postanowił kuć żelazo, póki gorące.

\- Zresztą, popatrz na Emila, jego chyba już sam pamiętasz z juniorów, nie? Jeszcze dwa sezony temu wyglądał jak strach na wróble i strasznie się męczył, a teraz? Cztery skoki poczwórne w programie dowolnym! Przed nim mało kto się na coś takiego porywał!

\- Tak konkretnie, to tylko twój luby – skomentował Plisiecki. – I spoko, Katsudon, wiem, o co ci biega, tylko że… - przerwał z westchnieniem, nerwowo obracając w palcach łyżeczkę. Katsuki czekał cierpliwie. – Tylko że, widzisz, zapominasz o jednej zajebiście ważnej rzeczy…

\- To znaczy? – Japończyk popatrzył na niego z konsternacją. Sęk w tym, że nie bardzo wiedział, co Jurij mógł mieć na myśli.

\- Jesteśmy w Rosji – oznajmił młody łyżwiarz tonem prawdy objawionej. – Wiesz, co to znaczy?

Yuuri zawahał się. Szczerze mówiąc, nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Chyba że…

Aj. Zaraz. Oczywiście. Byli w Rosji, kraju z bodaj największymi łyżwiarskimi tradycjami na świecie, gdzie w miejsce jednego talentu, który z takich czy innych względów przestał spełniać oczekiwania, wyrastały zaraz trzy następne. Niemniej nawet tutaj geniusze na miarę Viktora czy Jurija bynajmniej nie trafiali się na pęczki. Czy Jura naprawdę mógł przypuszczać, że…

\- Sądzisz, że odstawiono by cię na boczny tor, gdyby pojawił się inny obiecujący talent? – zapytał z nieskrywanym niedowierzaniem. – Serio? Tylko dlatego, że przez chwilę szłoby ci słabiej?

\- Ty nie wiesz, jak to działa, co, Katsudon? – Jurij Plisiecki zerknął na niego nieomal zazdrośnie. – Nigdy nie poczułeś, że konkurencja w twoim własnym kraju dyszy ci za plecami i tylko czeka, aż powinie ci się noga, by zająć twoje miejsce? A ty nie masz bladego pojęcia, jak długo zdołasz ich odeprzeć, bo nie wiesz, kiedy twojemu ciału nagle zacznie odbijać? Ja… Ja też do tej pory starałem się jak najmniej o tym myśleć… Znaczy, inaczej, myślałem, ale wierzyłem, że wystarczy, żebym zwyczajnie był od nich lepszy… Że zawsze będę mógł na nowo się odrodzić, jak to mówi Lilia. Ale parę dni temu, jak tak stałem przed lustrem z tą pieprzoną maszynką w ręce i gapiłem się na swoją pociętą gębę, wtedy, kurwa, nagle do mnie dotarło. Że wystarczy jeden mniej udany sezon, Katsudon. Jedno, kurwa, czwarte czy piąte miejsce w mistrzostwach Rosji i…

Głos załamał mu się, zaś Japończykowi na dobrą chwilę odebrało mowę. Nie spodziewał się, że Jurij mógłby mieć jakiekolwiek obawy akurat z tego tytułu; w końcu w porównaniu ze swoimi rówieśnikami wydawał się być w odległej galaktyce. A tymczasem…

\- Jurij… - wydusił w końcu.

\- Boję się – wyszeptał nastolatek, obejmując ramionami kolano. - Boję się, że wszystko zwyczajnie pójdzie się jebać i… i już nic… i nikogo…

Urwał ponownie, a Yuuri skinął ze ściśniętym gardłem. Rozumiał, a jakże. Łyżwiarstwo było dla Jurija wszystkim, pasją, odskocznią, ucieczką, czymś, gdzie mógł dać z siebie wszystko i osiągnąć spełnienie. Perspektywa utraty tego, co najważniejsze, musiała być przerażająca, nawet jeśli - a może właśnie dlatego - że Lodowy Tygrys nie był Lodowym Tygrysem tylko z nazwy. Jurij nie odpuszczał, walczył do upadłego, jeśli było trzeba, gotów był wyszarpywać swoje zębami i pazurami. Co więcej, był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ze wszystkim w życiu musiał mierzyć się w pojedynkę. Sytuacja, w której nagle własne ciało mogło się stać najgorszym wrogiem, musiała być dla niego zarazem przytłaczająca, jak upokarzająca. Nic dziwnego, że nie potrafił o tym mówić - nie szło jedynie o przyznanie się do wstydliwej słabości czy o urażoną szesnastoletnią dumę, ale o podzielenie się bagażem wszystkich dręczących go obaw i lęków. Jurij Plisiecki nie zwykł dzielić się ze światem swoimi problemami i w efekcie nie umiał też poprosić o pomoc, nawet jeśli bał się, że w przeciwnym razie może zostać z niczym. Dlatego z takim uporem próbował ukryć prawdę, dlatego odreagowywał stres na otoczeniu, dlatego wtedy na treningu napyskował pani Lilii…

I właśnie dlatego, uświadomił sobie nagle Katsuki, była primabalerina dała podopiecznemu szlaban. Liczyła zapewne, że w ten sposób skłoni go do mówienia i przypuszczalnie w wypadku innego zawodnika mogło to zadziałać. Nie doceniła jednak Tygrysiego uporu, a kara tylko dołożyła ciężaru i tak już przygnębionemu Jurijowi.

Yuuri pomasował nasadę nosa. Od nadmiaru rewelacji aż zakręciło mu się w głowie – ale najistotniejsze było to, że młody Rosjanin mimo wszystko nie uciekł przed rozmową z nim. Japończyk poczuł, że nie może go zawieść.

\- Jurij – zaczął poważnie. – Jurij, proszę, popatrz na mnie.

Rosjanin usłuchał. Zielone oczy znowu były mokre, jednak Yuuri w pełni świadomie się do tego nie odniósł.

\- Masz rację – przyznał. – Masz rację, nie przeszedłem przez coś takiego i nie mogę mówić z doświadczenia, także dlatego że – proszę, nie zrozum mnie źle – nawet nie śniło mi się o takich sukcesach, gdy byłem w twoim wieku. Ale… też mam swoje zaplecze, jeśli chodzi o kryzysy i problemy – w sumie doktorat można by z tego napisać – i wiem, że czujesz się okropnie. Wiem, bo sam tak się czułem: po każdym zawalonym programie, po każdym starcie poniżej oczekiwań, po każdym zmartwionym spojrzeniu Celestino… za każdym razem było równie paskudnie, a nawet bardziej. Ale… jakoś tak krótko potem jak obaj z Viktorem przyjechaliście do Hasetsu, też zrozumiałem jedną cholernie ważną rzecz..

\- Jaką? - Jurij otarł oczy rękawem, spoglądając nań wyczekująco. Japończyk uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Że jeśli chcę, żeby było lepiej, to muszę mówić otwarcie o tym, co mnie gryzie – odparł. – Wierz mi, ma nic gorszego niż duszenie wszystkiego w sobie, mówi ci to ekspert w tym temacie. I właśnie dlatego… Dlatego jak masz problem, nie powinieneś tego ukrywać - to już lepiej wal prosto z mostu, tak jak tylko ty potrafisz.

Grymas na twarzy młodego łyżwiarza świadczył niezbicie, że mimo wszystko nie jest zbytnio zachwycony tą perspektywą. Yuuri jednak nie zamierzał się poddać.

\- Jasne, wiem, że to tylko łatwo powiedzieć – dodał, a zaskoczenie, które odbiło się w oczach Jury, dowodziło, że trafił w sedno. – Mnie też nieraz łatwiej było tylko stać z uśmiechem i kiwać głową, chociaż w środku czułem się całkiem inaczej. Ale, Jurij… jeżeli komuś ufasz, to nie wahaj się powiedzieć prawdy, okej? Jestem pewien, że nikt cię nie wyśmieje ani nie zlekceważy. Ani ja z Viktorem, ani pan Feltsman z panią Lilią, ani Otabek. Zwłaszcza on. Dlatego powinieneś otwarcie z nimi porozmawiać. I może przy okazji… przeprosić, kogo trzeba?

Jurij Plisiecki przez chwilę milczał, gryząc dolną wargę.

\- Właściwie… - zaczął w końcu. – Jeśli chodzi o Otabka, to… Ummm…

Zawahał się, nerwowo splatając i rozplatając palce. Katsuki popatrzył na niego bystro, czując, jak kiełkuje w nim ziarenko niepokoju.

\- Jurij…? O co chodzi z Otabkiem?

\- Ja… - bąknął chłopak, wyraźnie zawstydzony. – Nie wiem, czy jeszcze jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Chyba… chyba mnie trochę poniosło.

Buddo miłosierny! Yuuriemu z wrażenia aż zaparło dech. Niech to… Najwyraźniej Rosyjski Tygrys miał tendencję do samodzielnego wbijania sobie gwoździ do trumny.

\- Pokłóciłeś się z Otabkiem – upewnił się. Nastolatek skinął żałośnie.

\- Ja… serio chciałem z nim pogadać, Katsudon. Wierzyłem, że kto jak kto, ale on coś mi podpowie. Tylko że… jak już do niego napisałem, to on z miejsca zapytał, co się dzieje, bo Mila się o mnie martwi. No i tak jakby, ummm…

\- Wkurwiłeś się? – podsunął Japończyk domyślnie. Jurij drgnął, słysząc przekleństwo w jego ustach, ale wyraźnie przekonało go to do mówienia.

\- No – przyznał. - I to tak konkretnie. Bo, kurwa, wiesz… Miałem wtedy w głowie tylko jedno: to ja się tu chcę zwierzyć ze swoich problemów i aż mnie skręca z tego tytułu, a on… on sobie o tym gada za MOIMI plecami? I to jeszcze z Milą na dodatek?! No więc… wygarnąłem mu. Tak, kurwa, mocno niefajnie. A potem… potem się rozłączyłem.

\- I od tamtej pory nie rozmawialiście? – upewnił się Katsuki. Młody Rosjanin przytaknął ponuro.

\- Spierdoliłem, Katsudon – wyszeptał z goryczą. – Spierdoliłem na całego, wiem o tym. To było gówniarskie. I podłe. I… kurwa, jestem beznadziejny…

Yuuri popatrzył na niego współczująco. Przyjaźń z Otabkiem była dla Jurija czymś nowym i cennym, czego gotów był zaciekle bronić przed zdradzieckimi wpływami z zewnątrz – bywał więc na tym tle mocno przewrażliwiony, zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodziły relacje z osobami trzecimi. Yuuri nawet to rozumiał, ale przeczuwał, że bez problemów w tym temacie się nie obejdzie. I, jak na nieszczęście, bomba wybuchła w najgorszym możliwym momencie…

\- Co ja mam zrobić, Katsudon? – Plisiecki skulił się na krześle. – Wkurwiłem Lilię, zraniłem Otabka… Jak ja mam to odkręcić…?

\- Cóż, jeśli widzisz, gdzie zrobiłeś błąd, to już połowa sukcesu – zauważył przytomnie Yuuri, chcąc podnieść chłopaka na duchu. Bądź co bądź, Rosjanin dostrzegał, gdzie i jak narozrabiał i gotów był to naprawić. – A moja rada brzmi: porozmawiaj z nimi. Przeproś. Pokaż, że wiesz, co zrobiłeś nie tak i wytłumacz, co się dzieje. Wiesz… Skoro Otabek naprawdę jest twoim przyjacielem, wątpię, by miał się na ciebie na zawsze obrazić z takiego powodu. Ale to ty musisz wyciągnąć rękę.

Rosyjski Tygrys milczał czas jakiś, zapewne układając sobie to wszystko w głowie.

\- A… a Lilia? – zagadnął jakby z lekką obawą.

\- Cóż, zdecydowanie zacząłbym od przeprosin – odparł Japończyk stanowczo. – Ja… ja bym pewnie zaraz padł na kolana pod tym jej wzrokiem, ale jakoś wierzę, że tobie nie będzie to potrzebne. A potem… potem musisz przede wszystkim być z nią szczery, tak jak wcześniej mówiłem.

\- I myślisz… - Jurij zerknął na niego z nadzieją. - Myślisz, że to wystarczy?

\- Wiesz – przyznał Yuuri otwarcie - stuprocentowej pewności mieć nie mogę. Ale tak, wierzę, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Rosjanin wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie szczekanie Makkachina, który spał dotąd we wspólnej sypialni Yuuriego i Viktora, zwróciło ich uwagę.

\- Oho, Viktor wraca. – Yuuri ściągnął brwi, podnosząc się zza stołu. – Więc jeśli mam ci jeszcze coś doradzić… na twoim miejscu zabrałbym teraz Makkachina na spacer. Rozumiesz… będziesz miał jakieś półtorej godziny na spokojną rozmowę z Otabkiem. Bez, ummm, świadków?

Oczy Rosjanina błysnęły; najwidoczniej spodobała mu się ta propozycja.

\- A z panią Lilią – dodał Japończyk – porozmawiałbym jeszcze przed wieczornym treningiem. I na twoim miejscu… wiesz, zabrałbym dzisiaj łyżwy.

Twarz Jurija aż pojaśniała; ale zaraz jakby trochę się tego zawstydził. Zajrzał do słoika z Nutellą, by ukryć zmieszanie.

\- O kurwa – skomentował nagle. – Wyżarłem połowę… Będę ci musiał odkupić.

\- Nie ma pośpiechu. – Yuuri potrząsnął głową, a widząc pytające spojrzenie Jurija, uśmiechnął się. - W końcu to zapas kryzysowy. Mam nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie nie będzie potrzebny.


	5. Chapter 5

Dzień trzeci (czyli zapewne dziesiąty), kiedy to ma miejsce Męski Rytuał

W luksusowym petersburskim apartamencie życie z wolna wracało do normy, za co Yuuri wdzięczny był Buddzie i wszystkim bóstwom, którym przyszło do głowy ich wesprzeć. Minęło już kilka dni od jego rozmowy z Rosyjskim Tygrysem i wyglądało na to, że bieżący kryzys został zażegnany. Jurij powrócił do treningów, pyskował bez zbędnej zjadliwości, a w swoim pokoju zaszywał się tylko na wieczorne konferencje z Kazachstanem. To właśnie odnowienie wcześniejszej komitywy z Otabkiem upewniło Japończyka, że wszystko zmierza ku dobremu. Nastąpiło to zresztą błyskawicznie – tamtego dnia Jurij wrócił ze spaceru z Makkachinem po ponad dwóch godzinach (nie to, żeby pudel miał coś przeciwko), promieniejąc przy tym jak słońce na kazachskiej fladze. Tak jawnie kontrastowało to z jego wcześniejszym nastrojem, że Katsuki nawet bez pytania miał pewność, że po konflikcie nie było już śladu. Z nieskładnej i entuzjastycznej relacji Rosjanina, wygłoszonej konspiracyjnym szeptem, gdy Viktor akurat uciął sobie drzemkę na kanapie, wynikało między wierszami, że Otabek przyjął przeprosiny bez cienia wahania, bardziej zmartwiony tym, co gryzło przyjaciela, niż urażony domniemaną kłótnią. Choć Japończyk nie znał szczegółów Jurijowego wybuchu, podejrzewał, że stoicko nastawiony Kazach nie przejął się tym aż tak, jak wydawało się rosyjskiej nadziei łyżwiarstwa. Było nie było, znał dobrze charakter Lodowego Tygrysięcia i zapewne wiedział, czego może się po nim spodziewać, być może nawet bardzie niż sam zainteresowany.

NIe, sprawą Otabka Yuuri od samego początku nie martwił się aż tak bardzo. To późniejsza rozmowa z Lilią Baranowską niepokoiła go znacznie mocniej; szczególnie że Jurij miał stanąć oko w oko ze swoją choreograf całkiem sam. Obaj zgodzili się, że tylko taka postawa zostanie uznana za wystarczająco dojrzałą, by zaimponować niegdysiejszej primabalerinie i przekonać ją w stu procentach co do szczerości skruchy Jurija. Katsukiego najbardziej trapiło, czy nastolatek zdoła odpowiednio wysłowić swój problem i aby nie ucieknie w trakcie. Zdawał sobie, rzecz jasna, sprawę, że kiedy Lodowy Tygrys Rosji raz podjął decyzję, to raczej nie zwykł uciekać przed konfrontacją; niemniej Japończyk wciąż miał w pamięci swoje traumy z lekcji biologii i wiedział, że w obliczu pewnych typów charakteru wymiękali nawet najtwardsi i najdzielniejsi. Choć oczywiście, nie wolno było zapominać, ze tych dwoje znało się najpewniej jak zły szeląg; toteż także i w tej sytuacji Yuuri ośmielał się mieć nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

I nie pomylił się. Gdy przybyli wtedy na trening, Jurij Plisiecki, z pobladłą twarzą i miną, jakby czekał go jeśli nie pluton egzekucyjny, to przynajmniej sąd wojenny, podszedł do Lilii Baranowskiej i kłaniając się bez mała po japońsku, poprosił o rozmowę. Mniej więcej trzy kwadranse później pojawił się na tafli ku zdumieniu i uldze – wymieszanych w różnych proporcjach – wszystkich zgromadzonych. Z jego twarzy zniknęło wcześniejsze napięcie, malowała się na niej za to mieszanka zmieszania, zawstydzenia i nijak nieskrywanej radości. Do tego włosy Rosjanina, wcześniej byle jak związane w kitkę na karku, zostały zaplecione w misterny i zaskakująco męski warkocz. Przekaz był jasny: syn marnotrawny powrócił i został na powrót przyjęty na łono rodziny, zyskując nie tylko wybaczenie, ale zapewne także obietnicę nieustającego wsparcia. Jurij zyskał kolejny dowód i przypomnienie, że nie musi ze wszystkim radzić sobie samotnie i Japończyk cieszył się, że jego wcześniejsze słowa tak szybko zyskały potwierdzenie i odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości.

Oczywiście, nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, że wszystkie troski zniknęły jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Faktem pozostawało, że młody Rosjanin wchodził w trudny okres i należało się liczyć z problemami w przyszłości. Teraz jednak, gdy wiedzieli, w czym sęk, przynajmniej mogli zaoferować pomocną dłoń.

Yuuri upił łyk herbaty z kubka z niedźwiedziem w stroju primabaleriny i napisem „Pozdrowienia z Rosji". Szczerze mówiąc, to, że „wiedzieli", nie do końca było prawdą. Viktor bowiem wciąż nie został w pełni uświadomiony co do podłoża Jurijowego kryzysu i patrząc z perspektywy, Japończyk nie czuł się w pełni komfortowo ze świadomością, że ukrywa coś przed ukochanym. Nie to, że Viktor był w tej kwestii jakoś szczególnie dociekliwy – co w gruncie rzeczy było dość zaskakujące. Rosyjskiego mistrza wyraźnie ucieszyło, że jego młodszy kolega mógł wrócić na lód, nie dopytywał się jednak zbyt nachalnie, co takiego doprowadziło do zmiany status quo. Ot, napomykał o tym mimochodem co najwyżej kilka razy dziennie, Yuuriemu zaś za każdym razem udawało się skutecznie ominąć ten temat. Właściwie, gdy Katsuki teraz o tym myślał, było to nawet cokolwiek podejrzane. Czy było możliwe, że Viktor domyślił się wszystkiego na własną rękę, nic mu o tym nie wspominając? Bądź co bądź, był bystrym obserwatorem, choć raczej dotyczyło to łyżwiarstwa aniżeli odczytywania cudzych uczuć. A może… może rozmawiał o tym z panią Lilią albo panem Feltsmanem? Ale w takiej sytuacji chyba powiedziałby o tym Yuuriemu?

Choć z drugiej strony, on też dał Jurijowi słowo, że nikomu nie powie. Kto wie, być może Viktor złożył podobną obietnicę. Tylko komu?

Bo przecież, pomyślał w nagłym przypływie paniki, narzeczony chyba się na niego nie gniewał? Ostatnimi czasy Yuuri był tak zaaferowany kwestią Jurija – ha, obaj byli – że nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Czy… czy aby nie zaniedbywał Viktora? Nie spędzał z nim mniej czasu niż zwykle? W końcu w przeciągu minionego tygodnia częściej spędzali wieczory, studiując w Internecie egzotyczne wysypki i inne schorzenia, niż zajmując się przyjemniejszymi i bardziej, hmm, prywatnymi sprawami. A jeśli ukochany, Buddo uchowaj, czuł się niedopieszczony?

Yuuri przełknął nerwowo, usiłując odnaleźć w pamięci ewentualne sytuacje, w których Viktor mógłby dawać wyraz swemu niezadowoleniu. Często bywały to dość subtelne sygnały i Japończyk obawiał się, czy przypadkiem czegoś nie przeoczył, ale choć wytężał szare komórki, jak mógł, nie potrafił sobie nic takiego przypomnieć. Skoro zatem Viktor nie dał mu w żaden sposób czegoś podobnego odczuć, to chyba nie było powodu martwić się na zapas…?

Nagłe piknięcie telefonu w tylnej kieszeni przerwało te nieciekawe rozmyślania. Wyciągnął komórkę i ujrzał na wyświetlaczu wiadomość od Jurija, napisaną, rzecz jasna, rosyjskim alfabetem. Yuuri zmarszczył brwi, próbując odcyfrować jej sens. Rosyjski w mowie nie sprawiał mu aż takich problemów – większość rozmów z Viktorem i Jurijem odbywali przedziwnym wolapikiem rosyjskiego, japońskiego i angielszczyzny. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nie był jednak w stanie zapamiętać tej całej grażdanki – najwyraźniej po opanowaniu czterech różnych systemów pisma, jego mózg powiedział kategoryczne „dość". W końcu jednak trybiki zaskoczyły i udało mu się ogarnąć ogólny przekaz, który dało się ująć mniej więcej jako „Katsudon, pomocy, za dużo tu tego. Co ja mam wziąć?" plus, jak domyślał się Japończyk, parę przekleństw na okrasę. Chwilę później telefon zapikał ponownie i tym razem Katsuki ujrzał w wiadomości zdjęcie półki, zastawionej utensyliami do golenia.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Niedługo po porannym treningu Jurij, z ciężarem chwalebnej misji na szczupłych barkach, ruszył do pobliskiej drogerii – oficjalnie po to, by nabyć karmę dla Makkachina, która akurat tam była w najkorzystniejszej cenie, faktycznie zaś po swoją pierwszą prywatną maszynkę do golenia. Katsuki zadeklarował się nawet, że może mu pomóc z wyborem, Jurij jednak uparł się, że przynajmniej z tym powinien poradzić sobie sam. Jak widać, rzeczywistość szybko zweryfikowała to przekonanie.

Japończyk przyglądał się właśnie przesłanej fotografii, by udzielić młodszemu koledze niezbędnych wskazówek, kiedy przyszła jeszcze jedna wiadomość, tym razem po angielsku. „Katsudon, kurwa, one się na mnie gapią, szybciej!" głosiła i Yuuri czym prędzej wziął się do pisania odpowiedzi. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby obsługa sklepu wzięła jednego z najlepszych łyżwiarzy Rosji za osobnika spod ciemnej gwiazdy – Rosyjski Tygrys rzadko kiedy wypuszczał się do miejsc pełnych ludzi inaczej niż w ciemnych okularach i kapturze na głowie, a tym razem miał szczególne powody, by chcieć uniknąć rozpoznania.

Kliknął „wyślij", zerkając równocześnie na zegar na wyświetlaczu. Jurija nie było już blisko czterdzieści minut, co mogło znacząco utrudnić realizację ich planu…

Czy raczej: Planu. Poprzedniego wieczora po treningu Plisiecki osaczył Yuuriego w łazience przy lodowisku – z niewytłumaczalnych względów to zawsze musiała być łazienka – po czym ze śmiertelnie poważnym wyrazem twarzy zapytał, czy Japończyk jest gotów dotrzymać danej obietnicy. Katsuki odruchowo skinął pod tym chmurnym spojrzeniem, by dopiero po chwili uświadomić sobie, czego oczekuje od niego Rosjanin.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię, hmmm, ogolił? – upewnił się. Jurij przytaknął, trochę nerwowo rozglądając się wokół, wyraźnie jednak nie zoczył żadnego potencjalnego zagrożenia.

\- Jutro rano po treningu – rzucił. – Okej?

\- Okej – zgodził się Yuuri. Szczegóły omówili już po powrocie, gdy Viktor wyprowadzał Makkachina na późnowieczorny spacer – i tym samym Plan został przyklepany, a lada chwila miał też wejść w życie.

Szkopuł w tym, że lada chwila mógł też wrócić Viktor. Narzeczony Yuuriego miał dziś przed południem sesję zdjęciową w ramach bliżej niesprecyzowanej kampanii reklamowej, ale, jak sam stwierdził, powinien uwinąć się z tym najwyżej w godzinkę, bo w końcu cóż jest cenniejszego niż czas spędzony z ukochanym. Katsukiego słowa te zarazem rozbroiły, przyprawiły o rumieniec, a jednocześnie cokolwiek zmartwiły, rzecz jasna, w kontekście Akcji Golenie. Miał pełne prawo przypuszczać, że nastolatek zdecydowanie wolałby wprowadzić ich plan w życie pod nieobecność Viktora, tymczasem czasu mieli coraz mniej. Być może trzeba będzie wypchnąć gdzieś jeszcze miłość życia Yuuriego, to zaś mogło okazać się niełatwe…

Nie minęło wszakże kolejnych dziesięć minut, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z impetem i do mieszkania wparował mocno zdyszany i cokolwiek wymięty Jurij Plisiecki. Wyglądał, jakby przez całą drogę powrotną biegł.

\- Jestem – wysapał, śpiesznie zrzucając buty. - Możemy zaczynać, póki…

Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż żywe tornado w postaci rozszczekanego radośnie pudla prawie zbiło go z nóg, biegnąc ku drzwiom wejściowym. W chwilę potem w zamku ponownie zgrzytnął klucz i obaj łyżwiarze popatrzyli na siebie w nieskrywanym popłochu.

\- Co ten Łysy, kurwa? – jęknął Jurij dramatycznie. – Zwykle siedzi na tych swoich sesjach całymi pieprzonymi godzinami!

Katsuki miał szansę tylko nieznacznie wzruszyć ramionami, nim jego narzeczony, wyraźnie zadowolony z życia, wkroczył do przedpokoju.

\- Wróciłeeem! – zakomunikował śpiewnie od wejścia. Plisiecki czym prędzej czmychnął do kuchni, unosząc ze sobą torby z zakupami. – Mieliśmy drobną awarię sprzętu, więc reszta zdjęć w innym termi-… Ale ty się chyba wcale nie cieszysz, Yuuri – dokończył Viktor z wyrzutem.

\- Ależ cieszę się, cieszę – zapewnił Katsuki szybko, uśmiechając się trochę nerwowo. – Tylko, wiesz, nieco mnie zaskoczyłeś i właśnie mieliśmy z Yurio wypakowywać zakupy, i… Och, tak naprawdę to świetnie się składa, że już jesteś, bo na śmierć zapomniałem, że nie mamy wina do obiadu i może mógłbyś pójść kupić?

Aż skrzywił się w duchu – nawet dla niego nie zabrzmiało to przekonująco, ale jak na złość na poczekaniu nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Viktor jednak tylko popatrzył na niego trochę skonsternowany, a trochę rozbawiony.

\- Ależ, Yuuri, kochanie… Przecież dwa dni temu uzupełniliśmy barek, nie pamiętasz?

\- T-tak, ale mnie chodzi o wino do gotowania! – rzucił Japończyk. Do licha, ależ głupio palnął – a teraz trzeba było jakoś z tego wybrnąć! Nie czuł się z tym najlepiej, ale jeśli miał dotrzymać obietnicy danej Jurijowi, musiał pozbyć się narzeczonego z domu na mniej więcej godzinę. – Czerwone wytrawne! Bo… bo chciałem zrobić stek i jest mi absolutnie niezbędne do sosu!

\- No a to od Chrisa? – Narzeczony z namysłem przechylił głowę w bok, opierając palec w kąciku ust. – Wiesz, to które przywiózł nam z Calais…?

\- Wykluczone! - oburzył się Yuuri, całkiem zresztą szczerze. – To nasz prezent zaręczynowy, nie zużyję go przy takiej błahej okazji! A… a poza tym hiszpańskie byłoby lepsze niż francuskie.

\- Hmmm… - Viktor ściągnął nieznacznie perfekcyjnie zarysowane brwi. – To może w takim razie skoczę szybciutko do delikatesów i będzie po problemie?

O nie, przemknęło przez głowę Katsukiego. To żadną miarą nie mogło być szybciutko – a do delikatesów szło się od nich z domu może pięć minut i nawet jeśli Viktorowi zeszłoby nieco na wyborze właściwego gatunku wina, było to zdecydowanie za krótko. Należało wymyślić jakieś odleglejsze miejsce…

\- Wiesz… - podjął, zerkając na ukochanego spod rzęs – tak sobie myślałem, że gdyby chciało ci się pójść do naszego ulubionego sklepiku… Tego zaraz obok naszej ulubionej knajpki z blinami… To może mógłbyś tam przy okazji kupić mirin? Przyszło mi do głowy, że może zrobiłbym jutro katsudon? To znaczy, do tego mojej mamy wciąż mu trochę brakuje, ale…

\- Ach, Yuuri! – W jednej chwili Viktor przypadł do niego, ujmując jego dłonie i przyciskając do serca. Oczy mu błyszczały. – Twój katsudon zjem zawsze!

Yuuri skinął ostrożnie. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, choć nie był pewien, czy jest to spowodowane reakcją narzeczonego, czy raczej stresem i poczuciem winy, że próbuje pozbyć się go z domu, nie mówiąc w dodatku całej prawdy. Niemniej, jeśli Viktor zauważył w jego zachowaniu coś niepokojącego, nijak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Cmoknął tyko Katsukiego w czubek nosa – a on zarumienił się po same uszy – po czym okręcił się na pięcie i z radosnym „niedługo wracam!" wypadł z mieszkania. Ledwie drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Yuuri odetchnął z ulgą; natomiast Makkachin wydawał sie znacznie mniej zadowolony, że pan nie zabrał go na spacer i zaskamlał żałośnie. Japończyk odruchowo podrapał go za uchem.

\- Nieźle żeś go wziął na ten kotlet, Katsudon. – Jurij wychynął z kuchni, a w jego tonie pobrzmiewało coś na kształt uznania. – Łysy dostał małpiego rozumu…

\- No nie wiem. – Katsuki potrząsnął głową. – Sam bym tym siebie nie przekonał, więc…

Plisiecki postąpił o krok do przodu, marszcząc jasne brwi.

\- Myślisz, że może coś podejrzewać?

\- Pojęcia nie mam - przyznał uczciwie Yuuri, machinalnie głaszcząc kudłaty grzbiet pudla, który nadstawił się w oczekiwaniu na pieszczotę. – Ale lepiej szybko bierzmy się do dzieła.

\- Racja – potaknął Rosjanin krótko, by w chwilę potem rozejrzeć się trochę bezradnie. – To… co właściwie mam robić?

Kilka minut później stali obaj przed lustrem w łazience, a Katsuki z uwagą przyglądał się, jak nastolatek rozsmarowuje piankę do golenia na policzkach. Już na wstępie okazało się, gdzie Jurij popełnił pierwszy błąd poprzednim razem – koncepcja, by przed chwyceniem za maszynkę uprzednio umyć twarz i tym samym zmiękczyć zarost, okazała się dla Rosyjskiego Tygrysa czymś całkiem nowym. Nie to, że rzeczonego zarostu było jakoś szczególnie dużo – ale o tym Japończyk wolał nie wspominać, by kolejny raz nie urazić Tygrysiej dumy.

\- No dobra, i co teraz? – Jurij Plisiecki krytycznie przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu. Choć silił się na stanowczy i pewny ton, Yuuri dostrzegł w zielonych oczach najlżejszy cień niepewności, który uświadomił mu, że młody Rosjanin cokolwiek nadrabia miną. Uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłoń na szczupłym ramieniu.

\- Teraz – odparł – czas brać się do dzieła. Ale… może najpierw usiądź, będzie wygodniej?

Jurij usiadł posłusznie na przyniesionym wcześniej z kuchni stołku, podczas gdy Katsuki pewnie ujął maszynkę w dłoń.

\- Pierwsza sprawa – podjął, przystępując do działania mniej więcej w okolicach Jurijowego ucha – nie przyciskasz za mocno. Akurat ta maszynka jest dość ciężka, więc nie ma takiej potrzeby… no i mniejsze ryzyko, że się pozacinasz.

Na dźwięk ostatnich słów spojrzenie Rosyjskiego Tygrysa pociemniało na chwilę, ale w żaden inny sposób nie odniósł się do swojego upokorzenia sprzed kilku dni. Wiedział, gdzie zrobił błąd i teraz dążyli do tego, by w przyszłości go wyeliminować – całkiem jak z nowym trudnym elementem na lodowisku. Yuuri miał pewność, że informacja, którą właśnie przekazał, została we właściwej szufladce pamięci Jurija Plisieckiego.

\- Druga rzecz. – Japończyk lewą ręką odkręcił wodę nad umywalką. – Regularnie płuczesz maszynkę. Jak ci nawłazi włosów między ostrza, nijak się dobrze nie ogolisz.

\- Zrozumiałe – prychnął Jurij, gdy Katsuki zajął się wspomnianą przed chwilą czynnością. – Weź, Katsudon, na to akurat sam wpadłem.

\- Nie wątpię. – Yuuri obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem lewy policzek Rosjanina i zabrał się za golenie prawego. – W takim razie po trzecie: najpierw policzki i szczęka, potem gardło i szyja, jeśli w ogóle coś tam rośnie, i na koniec podbródek i wąsy. A, i pamiętaj, żeby nie przejeżdżać kilka razy tych samych miejsc, zwłaszcza po dłuższej chwili.

Jurij Plisiecki najdelikatniejszą sugestią skinienia głową dał znać, że rozumie. Japończyk zebrał resztki piany z kości policzkowej nastolatka.

\- No i w końcu najważniejsze – rzekł. - Zasadniczo przyjmuje się, że golisz się na tak zwane trzy przejścia: z włosem, w poprzek włosa i pod włos. Ale myślę, że u ciebie wystarczy tylko z włosem i w poprzek. Przy takim zaroście jak twój nie bardzo jest sens golić pod włos, szczególnie że to może mocno podrażniać skórę…

\- Sporo o tym wiesz – skomentował Plisiecki tonem tylko z pozoru niezaciekawionym, kiedy Yuuri zrobił kolejną przerwę na wypłukanie maszynki. Japończyk podrapał się po karku.

\- Podstawy podpatrzyłem u taty – przyznał szczerze, trochę zmieszany. – Ale teorię i szczegóły wyłożył nam CiaoCiao…

\- Po tej akcji z Phichitem? – zdążył się domyślić Jurij, nim Katsuki zabrał się za golenie poniżej linii szczęki. Yuuri rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu.

\- Zrobił nam cały wykład ze mną w roli eksponatu A – wyznam. – Przysięgam, w życiu nie byłem tak gładko ogolony. A potem, po jakimś czasie, przetestował, czy uważnie słuchaliśmy i tym razem to ja goliłem Phichita. I tak mi się jakoś… utrwaliło?

Rosyjski Tygrys przez dobrą minutę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał, po czym, gdy Japończyk po raz kolejny zrobił krótką przerwę, odezwał się:

\- W sumie Otabek mówił coś podobnego… W sensie z tym goleniem na trzy przejścia i w ogóle. I wspominał jeszcze, że kiedy zaczynał, to miał straszne problemy z dogoleniem szyi… ale potem, jak już ogarnął technikę, to bez trudu to opanował. I… i stwierdził, że ja też na pewno sobie poradzę, jak już nabiorę wprawy…

\- No pewnie – zgodził się Yuuri, trochę zdumiony, ale przede wszystkim mile ujęty takim wyrazem zaufania. Z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że Jurij będzie mu relacjonował swoją rozmowę z Otabkiem. – Przy twojej cerze wszystko powinno pójść gładko… najgorzej, jak się ma trądzik.

\- Ty miałeś, Katsudon? – zagadnął Rosjanin ciekawie, gdy ostrze maszynki cofnęło się z jego jabłka Adama. – Czy ten twój tajski Król Instagrama?

\- Phichit? – Japończyk ku własnemu zaskoczeniu aż parsknął śmiechem. – Proszę cię! Ten to zawsze miał paszczę jak pupa niemowlaka! Mówię ci, pół klubu w Detroit się zastanawiało, jak to robił! A jak mu się raz od wielkiego dzwonu zrobił pryszcz, to zaraz cały internet o tym wiedział!

\- Nie to co Pan Idealny – prychnął Jurij cokolwiek kwaśno. – Nigdy by do tego nie dopuścił… Chociaż temu to pewnie nigdy nie wyskoczyło nawet ćwierć pieprzonego pryszcza!

\- To znaczy komu? – nie zrozumiał Yuuri, który w międzyczasie znów zajął się czyszczeniem maszynki z pozostałości piany. Rosjanin tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- No, twojemu łysiejącemu Lubemu przecież! – rzucił tonem wyjaśnienia. – Założę się, że w tych swoich cholernych rusałczanych latach nie miał nawet kawalątka trądziku! Zresztą, kurwa, co ja gadam… On zawsze robił za pieprzoną chodzącą doskonałość bez jednej jebanej wady. Pewnie nawet zasrane dojrzewanie padło przed nim na kolana i biło pokłony… a potem jeszcze prowadziło po czerwonym dywanie po kolejne cholerne złoto!

Japończyk ściągnął brwi. Nie spodziewał się, że Jurij sam z siebie znienacka poruszy temat Viktora i to w dodatku w takim kontekście. Co więcej, choć nastolatek silił się na lekki, swobodny ton, w jego słowach przebijała nieprzyjemna gorycz.

Yuuri westchnął w duchu. W gruncie rzeczy nie było to aż takie zadziwiające. Jurij Plisiecki poznał aż za dobrze niedostatki charakteru Rosyjskiej Legendy Łyżwiarstwa; wiedział też, co kryje się za jego perfekcyjnie wykreowanym wizerunkiem z okładek kolorowych magazynów. Bez względu jednak na to, co nastolatek mógł w tym temacie twierdzić, Viktor Nikiforow wciąż był dlań niedoścignionym wzorem w kwestii osiągnięć sportowych. Łyżwiarska kariera Viktora wydawała się nie mieć na sobie ani jednej rysy – i stąd zapewne w dużej mierze brała się frustracja Rosyjskiego Tygrysa. W oczach Jurija Viktor wciąż tkwił jedną nogą na piedestale i choć jego posąg kruszył się i pękał, to jak na złość za nic nie chciał z niego spaść.

Katsuki przygryzł wargę. Może… Może lepiej by się stało – i to dla nich wszystkich – gdyby ten nadkruszony pomnik wreszcie runął? Co prawda, Yuuri czuł się cokolwiek głupio i niezręcznie, że sam miałby zdradzić niektóre nieznane szerzej słabostki Viktora, ale…

\- Te, Katsudon, kurwa, ty mnie golisz czy medytujesz! – kpiący głos nastolatka przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. – Chcesz, żeby Łysol jednak nas przyłapał czy jak?

\- Nie, nie, skąd – zastrzegł z miejsca Japończyk. – Tylko… coś mi się przypomniało.

\- Niby co? – Zielone oczy łypnęły na niego z zaciekawieniem. No dobra, zdecydował Yuuri. Raz kozie wio…

\- P-powiedz, Jurij – zagadnął, odchrząknąwszy – zaryzykowałbyś odjęcie punktów tylko po to, żeby eeee, no… korzystniej wyglądać na lodzie? Przykładowo, hmmm, zamazywałbyś pryszcza do ostatniej chwili?

Mina młodego Rosjanina jasno dawała do zrozumienia, co myślał o takich zachowaniach – sam niesmak i pogarda dla braku profesjonalizmu.

\- Że niby jakiś kretyn odwalił taki numer? – skomentował z niedowierzaniem. – Kto, kurwa?

Japończyk tylko popatrzył na niego wymownie. Jurij Plisiecki zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie niezrozumienia, po czym jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagle, gdy uświadomił sobie, KOGO Katsuki miał na myśli.

\- Pierdolisz… - westchnął, chyba po równo zdumiony, zdegustowany i zachwycony usłyszaną właśnie rewelacją. – W sensie, kurwa, że Łysy…? A-ale skąd ty to w ogóle…

\- Od Chrisa – wyjaśnił Yuuri, czując, jak rumieniec mimo wszystko wypływa na jego policzki. – Wiesz, na ostatnich Mistrzostwach Europy uparł się, że mnie zaznajomi z co ciekawszymi… hmm, anegdotkami, czy tego chciałem, czy nie. Rozumiesz, stwierdził, że… że muszę poznać mroczną przeszłość Viktora i nawet trochę mnie tym wystraszył… a-ale ostatecznie najwięcej było z tego śmiechu, więc…

\- Iii… tak całkiem, ani trochę nie masz oporów, żeby mi o tym mówić? – Rosyjski Tygrys obrzucił go trochę nieufnym spojrzeniem. Japończyk zmieszał się nieco, obracając w dłoni nieużywaną chwilowo maszynkę, ale wiedział, że jego odpowiedź jest tu bardzo ważna.

\- W zasadzie nie, nie mam – odparł, a na twarzy Jurija ponownie odmalowało się zaskoczenie. – To znaczy… Myślę, że skoro Chris o tym wiedział i nie miał oporów, by powiedzieć mnie… to Viktor nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby dowiedziały się też inne bliskie mu osoby.

Jurij Plisiecki przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować przeciw tej „bliskiej osobie", ale ostatecznie zrezygnował.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś… ciekawostki? – zagadnął, jakby z nadzieją. Katsuki zawahał się na chwilę. Chris opowiedział mu całkiem sporo; niemniej Yuuri nie był pewien, ile z tych historyjek zdoła mu przejść przez gardło, nim umrze z zażenowania. Czy też inaczej: ilu z nich w ogóle nie zdoła z siebie wydusić.

\- B-była jeszcze akcja z zakażonym pryszczem – zaczął ostrożnie. – Podobno… podobno kiedyś wyhodował sobie – niechcący oczywiście – taki czyrak, że aż pan Feltsman musiał go wieźć na ostry dyżur do szpitala, bo wdał się jakiś większy stan zapalny. Viktor aż musiał odpuścić galę następnego dnia…

\- Mógł się nie pacykować byle czym – mruknął Jurij krytycznie. – Po tych pieprzonych mazidłach Miłki na Finale Grand Prix sam dostałem jakiejś jebanej wysypki; więcej tego paskudztwa na ryj nie położę, choćby mi, kurwa, złoto olimpijskie za darmo dawali!

Katsuki tylko pokiwał głową; był gotów uwierzyć, że Jurij wytrwa w tym postanowieniu. Co przypomniało mu jeszcze jedną anegdotę.

\- Ponoć Viktor też kiedyś składał podobną obietnicę – podjął. – Tyle że on przyobiecał sobie ponoć, że nigdy nie włoży kostiumu z większym dekoltem…

\- A to niby czemu? – zdziwił się nastolatek. – Tam też miał, kurwa, trądzik?

\- N-nie – odparł Japończyk, przypominając sobie, co dokładnie usłyszał na ten temat od Szwajcara. – Ale… Chris twierdził, że chodziło o fobię. Na tle, ummm, włosów na piersi.

\- Co, kurwa? – Jurij Plisiecki niespodzianie wybuchnął dzikim śmiechem. – W sensie, że mu wyrosną, czy że mu nie rosną?

\- T-to pierwsze – doprecyzował szybko Katsuki. – Nie wiem na pewno, ale Chris przypuszczał, że chodziło o zachowanie rusałkowego wizerunku…

\- Pffff! – prychnął Jurij. - Nie wiem, czego Łysol chce od włosów na klacie. Otabkowi jakoś nie przeszkadzają…

Ledwie to powiedział, za drzwiami łazienki dało się słyszeć dziwny odgłos: jakby krótki okrzyk, zaraz jednak stłumiony, całkiem jakby osoba, która go z siebie wydała, przypomniała sobie, że powinna siedzieć cicho. I zdecydowanie nie mogło to być złudzenie, bo chwilę po owym nieokreślonym dźwięku dobiegło ich szczeknięcie Makkachina. Podejrzanie, jak uznał Yuuri Katsuki, radosne szczeknięcie.

\- Przepraszam na chwilę, Jurij – mruknął cicho, dla zachowania pozorów dla świata zewnętrznego odkręcając wodę nad umywalką, po czym na paluszkach skierował się ku drzwiom łazienki. A następnie z rozmachem otworzył je na oścież.


	6. Chapter 6

Dnia trzeciego (czyli zapewne dziesiątego) ciąg dalszy, kiedy to Viktor Nikiforow okazuje się być tylko człowiekiem

Za drzwiami łazienki w bliźniaczych pozach leżeli – czy raczej warowali – pudel duży maści brązowej oraz pięciokrotny mistrz świata w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, a prywatnie narzeczony Yuuriego Katsukiego, Viktor Nikiforow. W odpowiedzi na przyłapanie na gorącym uczynku pudel podniósł się do siadu, szczeknął, po czym, dysząc radośnie, zamachał ogonem, natomiast Rosyjska Legenda Łyżwiarstwa zatrzepotała rzęsami i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Yuuri poczuł, że ma ochotę krzyczeć. I może przy okazji rwać włosy z głowy.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Viktor? – odezwał się zamiast tego bardzo spokojnie. Poruszenie w głębi łazienki dało mu znać, że Jurij także podniósł się ze stołka, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Japończyka cofnął się jak najdalej od drzwi.

\- Bo widzisz, Yuuri… - odparł tymczasem beztrosko Viktor, również podnosząc się do zwykłego przyklęku. - Przypomniało mi się, że ten sklepik, o którym mówiłeś, hołduje starej zasadzie i otwiera się dopiero o trzynastej… więc uznałem, że lepiej będzie wrócić?

Yuuri ściągnął brwi. Z jednej strony wyjaśnienie było perfekcyjnie logiczne, niemniej nie rozwiązywało najistotniejszej kwestii.

\- Co robisz TUTAJ, Viktor? – powtórzył Katsuki z naciskiem. – Innymi słowy: dlaczego podsłuchujesz na podłodze przed łazienką, zamiast zapukać i zapytać, czy tam jesteśmy?

\- No bo i tak byście mnie nie wpuścili! – zajęczał Viktor. – A ja tak bardzo byłem ciekaw, jak wam idzie!

\- N-niby co? – Yuuri postanowił iść w zaparte, narzeczony jednak nie dał się zwieść.

\- Och, no już nie drocz się ze mną, Yuuri – poprosił, podnosząc się i robiąc słodkie oczy. – I naprawdę nie musieliście robić aż takiego sekretu z pierwszego zarostu Jury! Nikomu bym nie powiedział!

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mó-… - spróbował Katsuki, ale w tej samej chwili Viktor zajrzał do łazienki, machając radośnie do Jurija, który, rzecz oczywista, nadal zdradzał na twarzy pozostałości pianki do golenia. Na widok intruza cofnął się w sam kąt łazienki, oskarżycielsko mierząc w Viktora opakowaniem rzeczonego specyfiku.

\- Wiedziałeś – syknął, cały najeżony. – Cały czas, kurwa, wiedziałeś, co?!

\- Noo, cały czas to nie… - Nikiforow uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Ale owszem, w pewnej chwili się domyśliłem.

Yuuri poczuł, jak atmosfera gęstnieje i przełknął nerwowo, popatrując z niepokojem to na jednego, to na drugiego z Rosjan. Jeśli teraz doszłoby do konfliktu… to z pewnością nikomu nie wyszłoby na dobre. Japończyk najbardziej obawiał się, że zachwiałoby to nawet dotychczasowym porozumieniem Jurija i Viktora – a przecież chciał osiągnąć coś całkiem przeciwnego!

Niespodziewanie jednak w spojrzeniu Rosyjskiego Tygrysa – który jeszcze przed sekundą wydawał się gotów bez mała do rękoczynów – coś błysnęło. Łypnął na starszego kolegę z reprezentacji wciąż nieufnie, ale już bez żądzy mordu.

\- Chwila moment… - zagadnął. – Że niby kapnąłeś się, co jest grane i nikomu, kurwa, nie chlapnąłeś?

\- Ranisz moje uczucia, Jura! – oburzył się mocno teatralnie Viktor. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że o naprawdę ważnych sprawach nigdy nie plotkuję! A poza tym – tu spojrzał z czułością na Katsukiego - ufałem, że Yuuri wie, co robi i uznałem, że nie będę się wtrącać. Jeszcze bym coś niepotrzebnie zepsuł…

Yuuri poczuł, że się czerwieni; zarazem zaś uderzyły go słowa Viktora. Jego narzeczony właśnie przyznał się przed Jurijem wprost, że nie we wszystkim uważa się za ideał; a tu w dodatku chodziło o sprawę, która bezpośrednio dotyczyła Rosyjskiego Tygrysa. Coś takiego nie mogło pozostać niezauważone.

\- Na bank byś coś spierdolił – mruknął tymczasem Jurij w odpowiedzi, a Japończyk odetchnął z ulgą: porozumienie zostało zachowane. – Ale jak mu tak ufasz, to czego żeś, kurwa, filował pod drzwiami z dupą w górze jak skończony kretyn?

\- Och, przecież już mówiłem, czyż nie? – Viktor machnął ręką, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko. – Byłem ciekaw!

\- A jedno aby nie wyklucza drugiego? – Jurij popatrzył nań bez przekonania. Katsuki westchnął: nawet on nadal miewał problemy, by nadążyć za sposobem myślenia ukochanego.

\- Ależ skąd! – zapewnił Viktor. – I… widzę teraz, że Yakov jak zwykle miał rację.

\- Yakow? – zdziwili się bez mała synchronicznie Jurij i Yuuri. – Co ten zgred/pan Feltsman ma z tym wspólnego?

Viktor Nikiforow wszedł do łazienki, przysiadł na brzegu wanny.

\- Martwiłem się – przyznał otwarcie. – I nie chciałem was martwić tym, że się martwię, Yuuri świadkiem. Więc, Jurij… co według ciebie mogłem zrobić w tej sytuacji?

\- Wiadomo – prychnął Jurij Plisiecki, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Na podbródku, jak dostrzegł Katsuki, wciąż miał trochę pianki do golenia, to jednak mogło obecnie trochę poczekać. – Poleciałeś do starego. Jak trwoga, to do Yakowa, wszyscy w klubie wiedzą, że w twoim wypadku tak to działa.

\- Tak właśnie! – przytaknął starszy z Rosjan zaskakująco radośnie, zaraz jednak znów spoważniał. – Poszedłem więc do Yakowa i podzieliłem się z nim wątpliwościami jak trener z trenerem… No dobra, być może troszeczkę dramatyzowałem i byłem odrobineńkę spanikowany – dodał zaraz pod niedowierzającymi spojrzeniami zarówno Yuuriego, jak i Pliseckiego. – Niemniej, odbyliśmy męską rozmowę…

\- Czyli się na ciebie wydarł – wtrącił domyślnie Jurij.

\- …i Yakow przekazał mi pewną prawdę, dzięki której prawie całkiem przestałem się niepokoić – dokończył Viktor niezrażony. Rosyjski Tygrys Lodu z zaciekawieniem przechylił głowę w bok, kilka jasnych kosmyków, dotąd odgarniętych za ucho, opadło na lewe oko. Katsuki także nadstawił uszu; był równie ciekaw.

\- Powiedział – Viktor wypiął pierś, przyjmując natchniony wyraz twarzy (a Jurij Plisiecki z miejsca się wykrzywił) – że na całe szczęście głupszy ode mnie raczej na pewno nie będziesz.

\- Że jak? – Jurijowi całkiem dosłownie opadła szczęka. – Co on sobie, kurwa, wyob-… Zaraz! Chcesz… chcesz powiedzieć, że cholerny Yakow TEŻ się domyślił?

\- Jura, Jura… - westchnął Nikiforow, potrząsając głową. – Zastanów się. Czy Yakow kiedykolwiek się czegoś NIE domyślił?

\- No to cze-… - zaczął młodszy z Rosjan, ale starszy kolega wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Bo chciał dać ci szansę rozwiązania sprawy na własną rękę. I wiedział – to mówiąc, Viktor zerknął z czułością na Yuuriego – że „mój Japończyk" ma cię na oku.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza, a Jurij klapnął na stołek, wyraźnie przetrawiając zdobyte informacje i gryząc przy tym dolną wargę. Katsuki też był trochę oszołomiony – jak zawsze nie bardzo wiedział, jak radzić sobie z pochwałami pana Feltsmana, choćby przekazywanymi z drugiej ręki.

\- W każdym razie, jak już mówiłem – odkaszlnął Viktor Nikiforow, by zwrócić ich uwagę – Yakow jak zwykle miał rację. JESTEŚ mądrzejszy ode mnie, Jura.

\- HĘĘĘ? – Jeśli przy poprzedniej rewelacji Jurij był zdziwiony, to teraz oczy niemal wyszły mu z orbit. – Co ty, do chuja wafla, pierdolisz?

\- Myślałem, że raczej się ucieszysz – uprzejmie zwrócił mu uwagę starszy Rosjanin. – Zaś odnośnie tego, co mówiłem… Hmm, chyba wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że okres dojrzewania sprzyja robieniu rzeczy niekoniecznie uznawanych za odpowiedzialne? I każdemu się wtedy wydaje, że ma absolutną rację?

Yuuri Katsuki skinął ostrożnie – w pamięci dalej miał niektóre wybryki Phichita, a i sam miał swoje za uszami. Plisiecki tylko skinął, trochę ponuro.

\- Skoro tak, to… - Viktor urwał raptownie, obrzucając wzrokiem sytuację w łazience. – Ale… może wy kontynuujcie, a ja będę opowiadał? Żeby nie tracić czasu?

Japończyk i młodszy z Rosjan popatrzyli po sobie, po czym Jurij przytaknął. Nikiforow odczekał, aż jego młodszy kolega ponownie zmoczy twarz i zacznie znów nakładać piankę, nim podjął:

\- Mnie też się tak wydawało. W sensie, że wszystko wiem najlepiej. I… wymyśliłem sobie chyba najgłupszą możliwą rzecz.

\- T-to znaczy? – zapytał Yuuri, ostrożnie zabierając się za golenie policzków Jurija w poprzek włosa. Był nie mniej, a może nawet bardziej zaintrygowany niż młody Rosjanin. Czego zaraz przyjdzie mu się dowiedzieć? Co takiego wymyślił Viktor w latach swej młodości? Dla Japończyka w dużej mierze nadal były to niezbadane rejony, które dopiero czekały na odkrycie.

\- To znaczy uznałem, że przecież nie dzieje się nic, z czym miałbym sobie nie poradzić. Po co miałbym czymś takim martwić Yakowa? Wcześniej, bywało, latałem do niego z każdym głupstwem, ale teraz przecież byłem już dorosły, więc mogłem sam sobie poradzić. Dlatego wszystko było zawsze w jak najlepszym porządku, do niczego się nie przyznawałem…

\- Aż skończyłeś na ostrym dyżurze z zakażonym pryszczem. To już, kurwa, słyszałem – skomentował Plisiecki, korzystając z chwili przerwy w goleniu. Viktor Nikiforow uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

\- Ja też słyszałem – odparł. – I wiem, że mój kochany Yuuri nieco złagodził okoliczności, najpewniej chcąc oszczędzić mi wstydu…

\- Przecież ty, kurwa, nie masz za grosz wstydu – prychnął nastolatek, a Katsuki w ostatniej chwili cofnął maszynkę; w przeciwnym razie mogło się skończyć kolejnym krwawym trofeum. – Z całym szacunkiem, Katsudon, ale widziałeś, co bierzesz. On cię jeszcze ściąga na złą drogę, perwers jeden podtatusiały…

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że to Yuuri sprowadza nas obu na dobrą drogę – odciął się Nikiforow gładko. – Ale wracając do tematu… Pozwolę sobie doprecyzować, że tego pryszcza bynajmniej nie miałem na twarzy.

Katsuki jęknął; owszem, Chris opowiedział mu wszystko ze szczegółami, ale usiłował wyprzeć to z pamięci. Co więcej, słyszeć o tym teraz od samego zaangażowanego wydawało w jakiś sposób jeszcze bardziej zawstydzające.

\- To gdzie żeś go miał? – nie wytrzymał Rosyjski Tygrys po tym, jak Viktor zawiesił głos i nie kontynuował. – Chyba, kurwa, nie na fiucie, co?

\- Jak się tego domyśliłeś? – starszy z Rosjan uśmiechnął się uroczo. Jurij Plisiecki zbladł i wyglądał, jakby cokolwiek go zemdliło.

\- Nie chciałem, kurwa, o tym wiedzieć – przyznał. – Było mi lepiej bez tej informacji…

Ukochany Yuuriego zaśmiał się, dziwnie niewesoło.

\- Wierz mi, Jura, to jeszcze nic takiego. Przynajmniej zawaliłem wtedy tylko galę, nie najważniejsze zawody w życiu.

\- Co ty pieprzysz? – palnął natychmiast Jurij, a Japończyk uznał w duchu, że sam nie ująłby tego lepiej. – Przecież ty nigdy nie zjebałeś zawodów! Nawet krajowych!

Yuuri mógł się z tym tylko zgodzić. On też nie przypominał sobie, żeby Viktor Nikiforow kiedykolwiek zepsuł jakiekolwiek zawody, a już na pewno nie na najwyższym szczeblu. I był pewien, że się nie myli; w końcu jeśli chodzi o starty i sukcesy Viktora wiedział nieomal wszystko. Kiedy niby coś podobnego miałoby mieć miejsce?

\- W takim razie pozwólcie, że zadam wam jedno pytanie. – Rosyjski mistrz rozciągnął wargi w nieodgadnionym uśmiechu. – Jak wspominacie mój program dowolny z igrzysk olimpijskich w Turynie?

\- Z Turynu? – Jurij Plisiecki ściągnął brwi. Katsuki odłożył maszynkę; czuł, że w zaistniałej sytuacji żaden z nich nie zdoła się odpowiednio skupić na goleniu, nawet jeśli pianka zasychała powoli na twarzy nastolatka. – W dwa tysiące szóstym? Miałem sześć lat, co mam, kurwa, pamiętać?

\- A ty, Yuuri? – Viktor popatrzył na narzeczonego i Japończyk poczuł, jak robi mu się ciepło i miękko w środku. – Wszak ty znasz wszystkie moje programy…

Yuuri przygryzł wargę. Sęk w tym, że choć głęboko się zastanawiał, rzeczywiście nie bardzo mógł skojarzyć, jak właściwie jego ukochany wystąpił w Turynie w programie dowolnym. Oczywiście, pamiętał świetnie sam układ z tamtego sezonu – Viktor występował do odważnej, hip-hopowej aranżacji „Jeziora łabędziego", ale o ile umiał przywołać z pamięci jego wykonania z finału Grand Prix oraz Mistrzostw Europy (Mistrzostwa Świata Viktor wtedy odpuścił), to występ z igrzysk jakoś się rozmywał.

\- Hmm, wygrałeś tam, więc na pewno pojechałeś świetnie – spróbował. – Tak jak w programie krótkim!

Ach, program krótki z Turynu! Ten Katsuki pamiętał aż nadto dobrze: Viktor huknął w nim rekord świata, bijąc poprzedni o blisko piętnaście punktów i po raz pierwszy przekraczając magiczną granicę setki. Dało mu to prawie dwudziestopunktową przewagę nad kolejnym zawodnikiem w klasyfikacji i trąbiły o tym wszystkie media. Yuuri sam nie był pewien, jak wiele razy oglądał ten występ na YouTube, ale czuł, że nigdy mu się nie znudzi.

\- Ech… - Viktor pokręcił głową, jakby czymś rozczarowany. – No właśnie. Z Turynu wszyscy pamiętają tylko program krótki… bo wyłącznie dzięki niemu udało mi się obronić złoto w dowolnym.

\- J-jak to? – wyjąkał Yuuri, uprzedzając Jurija, który najpewniej chciał zapytać o to samo. Starszy Rosjanin milczał przez chwilę, niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrując się w kafelki na podłodze.

\- Dojrzewanie to paskudna sprawa – zaczął nagle. – Nagle musisz się golić, rosną ci włosy w dziwnych miejscach, głos zmienia się tak, że raz mówisz basem, a raz piejesz jak kogut… Niektórzy wystrzelają dziesięć albo i więcej centymetrów w górę, inni przestają panować nad własnym ciałem… a czasem zwyczajnie przestają pasować na ciebie łyżwy i to też może być dramat. Zwłaszcza gdy zbliżają się igrzyska, cały kraj patrzy na ciebie, a ty odkrywasz problem na tydzień przed Mistrzostwami Europy. No i co niby masz zrobić? Powiedzieć trenerowi? Ale co on może poradzić, nie zdołasz nawet dobrze rozjeździć nowych łyżew przez miesiąc, nie mówiąc o wykonywaniu najtrudniejszych elementów…

\- V-Viktor… - wyszeptał Yuuri w ciszy, która zapadła, gdy jego ukochany przerwał. Jurij Plisiecki czekał w napięciu z szeroko otwartymi oczami i lekko rozchylonymi ustami. – Viktor, chcesz powiedzieć, że…

\- W ciągu miesiąca stopa urosła mi o półtora numeru, jakkolwiek niewiarygodnie by to nie brzmiało – potwierdził Viktor Nikiforow. – Tuż przed igrzyskami. A ja, oczywiście, zataiłem to przed Yakowem, bo uznałem, że jakoś sobie poradzę.

\- Wystąpiłeś na igrzyskach w łyżwach za małych o półtora numeru – Yuuri, wciąż nie dowierzając w to, co usłyszał, wyłożył sedno problemu. – V-Viktor… Vitia… Czyś ty do reszty oszalał?

\- Wtedy wydawało mi się, że to świetny pomysł – skomentował Nikiforow z krzywym uśmiechem. – W końcu na Mistrzostwach Europy świetnie mi poszło, więc nie mogło być aż tak źle, prawda?

Znów urwał na chwilę, po czym kontynuował:

\- Tylko że było. Już w krótkim czułem, że dzieje się coś niedobrego, ale niosła mnie euforia, bo pojechałem program życia. Dopóki nie zdjąłem łyżew… i prawie się nie zhaftowałem.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do Jurija, jednak ten nie odpowiedział, zbyt pochłonięty opowieścią. Mówił więc dalej.

\- Rozwaliłem sobie palce. Tak konkretnie, aż krew się lała. I złaził mi paznokieć, bolało tak, że aż miałem łzy w oczach. Ale jakoś ubłagałem lekarza reprezentacji, żeby nie mówił o tym Yakowowi. Uznałem, że zacisnę zęby i dam radę w dowolnym…

\- I spierdoliłeś… - tchnął Jurij w na pół zapytaniu, na pół stwierdzeniu. Viktor skinął krótko.

\- Leżałem przy dwóch z trzech poczwórnych, zawaliłem toe-loopa w kombinacji z axlem, a potem jeszcze zaliczyłem lód przy lutzu. W sumie tylko komponenty ocaliły mi tyłek, bo chociaż sam dowolny miałem szósty i jakoś to wystarczyło do wygranej, to ocena techniczna… - Viktor nabrał tchu. – Jurij, miałem dwunastą ocenę techniczną. W programie dowolnym. Na igrzyskach. Przez własną pieprzoną głupotę. I do tego wylądowałem w szpitalu, gdzie okazało się, że tylko o włos uniknąłem naprawdę poważnej kontuzji.

\- O kurwa… – sapnął Jurij Plisiecki, potrząsając jasną czupryną. Yuuri mógł tylko temu przytaknąć.

\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął – parsknął Viktor Nikiforow, zdecydowanie niedoskonały, jak się okazało, mistrz olimpijski z Turynu. – Ale najgorzej było już po zawodach. Gdy Yakow się o wszystkim dowiedział, nie odzywał się do mnie aż do końca sezonu i uwierzcie mi, to było gorsze, niż gdyby sprał mnie pasem po tyłku. A ja… Ja durny jeszcze byłem o to na niego zły. Dopiero sezon czy dwa później dotarło do mnie, jaki byłem głupi i przeprosiłem. Ale wtedy Yakow wiedział już, że nauczyłem się na własnych błędach.

Viktor znów się uśmiechnął, jednak inaczej niż podczas opowieści, łagodniej i z większym ciepłem. Napięta atmosfera w łazience rozluźniła się nieco, Jurij Plisiecki i Yuuri Katsuki równocześnie wypuścili powietrze w płuc. Japończyk dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że od dobrych kilkudziesięciu sekund wstrzymywał oddech, a młody Rosjanin sprawiał podobne wrażenie.

\- Dlatego właśnie twierdzę, że jesteś ode mnie mądrzejszy, Jura. – Viktor podniósł się z miejsca, po czym podszedł do młodszego łyżwiarza i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jurij Plisiecki drgnął, zaskoczony, ale nie cofnął się ani nie odskoczył, jak można było się spodziewać. – Umiałeś się przyznać, co cię gnębi i w przeciwieństwie do mnie nie próbowałeś zamiatać sprawy pod dywan i udawać, że problem nie istnieje.

\- Akurat – burknął Jurij, uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. – Pierdolenie. Jakbym, kurwa, od razu się przyznał, to bym nie skończył z pociętym ryjem i szlabanem na lodowisko. Gdyby nie Katsudon…

Nieoczekiwanie Jurij podniósł się z miejsca, na tyle gwałtownie, że aż przewrócił stołek. Viktor cofnął się o krok, zaś Yuuri niemal podskoczył, upuszczając maszynkę. Wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu Plisiecki nie zamierzał jednak uciekać z łazienki. Zamiast tego wyprostował się dumnie, z godnością podnosząc głowę.

\- Przepraszam – oznajmił. – W sensie, was przepraszam. I nie, kurwa, nikt mi nie kazał. Sam wiem, że narozrabiałem… i że się martwiliście… No i Lilię i Otabka już przeprosiłem, więc… A poza tym nie chcę, żeby było jak z Łysym i Yakowem!

\- Łaaał…? - westchnął Viktor trochę niepewnie, zerkając na Yuuriego. Japończyk podszedł do pozostałej dwójki, uśmiechając się lekko. W przeciwieństwie do narzeczonego nie był aż tak zaskoczony, choć i na nim słowa Jurija zrobiły wrażenie.

\- To było bardzo dorosłe, Jurij – przyznał. Rosyjski Tygrys łypnął na niego spod grzywki.

\- Mówiłem, kurwa, poważnie – warknął.

\- Ja też – odparł Yuuri. Viktor energicznie pokiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza.

\- No i wiesz już, jakie głupstwa można strzelić, jak komuś dojrzewanie robi wodę z mózgu – dodał. – A przed nim nikt się nie uchowa…

\- Nawet mistrzowie? – zagadnął nastolatek nieco zaczepnie. Nikiforow wytrzymał jego spojrzenie.

\- Nawet cholerny Viktor Nikiforow, który też jest tylko człowiekiem… a kiedyś był zwykłym, durnym smarkaczem – rzekł. Plisiecki uśmiechnął się, najwidoczniej usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, a Yuuri oczami wyobraźni zobaczył, jak niedosiężny dotąd dla Jury posąg Viktora-Legendy nareszcie rozsypuje się w proch, pozostawiając po sobie po prostu Viktora, takiego, jakim był w oczach Katsukiego – a przy tym zapewne innego, bo tym, który patrzył, był Jurij Plisiecki. Niemniej Japończyk czuł, że od teraz wiele rzeczy będzie teraz znacznie prostszych – całkiem jakby ostatni kawałek układanki trafił na miejsce.

\- To w takim razie… - Viktor zatarł ręce. – Może ja wezmę Makkachina na spacer i jednak zajrzę do tego sklepiku? A wy dokończycie wasz, ummm, męski rytuał?

\- Dobrze by było – zgodził się Japończyk. – Strasznie się to nam rozwlekło jakoś, obawiam się…

\- Taaa, bo Łysy zdecydował się wparować oknem i opowiedzieć nam, kurwa, historię swojego życia – parsknął Jurij, szczerząc zęby w odrobinę tylko złośliwym uśmiechu. – A ja za chwilę będę musiał skrobać pieprzoną szpachelką to cholerstwo z gęby!

Yuuri też się uśmiechnął… po czym nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co takiego powiedział młodszy łyżwiarz.

\- Zaraz… Jak to oknem?

Jurij i Viktor popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo – a Katsuki ledwie mógł uwierzyć, w to, co właśnie zobaczył.

\- No, a słyszałeś, żeby otwierał drzwi wejściowe? – zagadnął nastolatek. Yuuri zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nooo… nie – przyznał.

\- Bo użyłem drogi alternatywnej – pochwalił się Viktor. – I udało mi się już za drugim razem!

\- T-to znaczy? – nadal nie rozumiał Japończyk.

\- Wlazł po rynnie – przetłumaczył rozbawiony Jurij. – W klubie, jak poprzedni stróż zachlał, też tak robił… Właził po pieprzonej rynnie przez okno od kibla w szatni i otwierał nam od środka.

\- No – przyznał Viktor z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Poznałeś kolejny z moich mrocznych sekretów, Yuuri. I to u samego źródła.

Yuuri Katsuki przymknął oczy, przytłoczony kolejną w dniu dzisiejszym rewelacją.

\- Nawet mistrzowie, tak…? – jęknął nieszczęśliwym głosem.

\- No, tylko mi tu nie pękaj, Katsudon! Ta cholerna sztuczka przynajmniej do czegoś się przydaje! – roześmiał się Plisiecki. Katsuki otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Chyba zmieniłem zdanie – uznał. - Viktor to jednak nie jest dobry przykład dla ciebie…  
\- Hę?! - oburzył się Nikiforow. Skonsternowany Jurij popatrzył kolejno na nich obu.  
\- No sam widzisz… Zaczął, jak miał piętnaście lat. I do tej pory jeszcze nie udało mu się dorosnąć! – westchnął teatralnie Yuuri. - Obiecaj, że ty się z tym prędzej uwiniesz!  
\- Masz to jak w banku, Katsudon. - Szeroko uśmiechnięty Rosjanin podstawił mu zaklajstrowany pianką policzek. - Masz to jak w banku.


End file.
